The Heir of Wulfric White
by Lymrix
Summary: This story takes you through the life of Ryder Regulus Black. Son of Regulus Arcturus Black and Miah Enavigo White.
1. Prologue

**March 4th, 1979 - White Manor/ Wolfs Ridge - Regulus Arcturus Black and Miah Enavigo White**

"Are.. are you sure?" he asked with wide eyes. "O-of course I'm sure, Regulus!" her voice shaking with anger. "I wouldn't have brought it up unless I was sure!" Regulus turned towards the window and gazed outside. "How? We were so careful Miah." "Apparently, we should of been more careful Regulus!" Cried Miah, a single tear falling from her cheek. Regulus turned around, saw her now tear filled eyes, rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Everythings going to be all right Miah, I promise." he said fighting back tears of his own.

Miah tilted her head back to look into his eyes and forced a smile. "I love you, I hope you know that." Regulus managed a chuckle. "Of course I know that. I love you too." He gently kissed her forehead. She sighed in contentment then pushed back abruptly, fear in her eyes. "But... what about Vol-Voldemort?" His eyes widened and his face went pale. "I.. I don't know but I have to do something or the Dark Lor-" "And what exactly would you do!" She screamed, cutting him off. "Hes one of the most powerful wizards in history, you honestly think you stand a chance?" Regulus headed towards the window sill, sat down, then covered his face in his hands. "I don't know, but as long as our childs future hangs in the balance, I have to at least try!" Miah shook her head in frustration.

"Regulus, I want whats best for our child a swell, but there is nothing we can do." Regulus stood up and looked Miah in the eyes. "I'll find a way Miah, I have too. For you and our child." He embraced her once more, kissing her softly on her nose. "Regulus please..." cried Miah. "I'm sorry Miah, but I must." said Regulus. "Pro-Promise me you'll come back?" replies Miah. Sadness evident in her voice. "Please Regulus." "I promise you, love. I'll make everything better." said Regulus, releasing Miah and heading out of the door."

"Regulus.. Regulus.." whispered Miah. She ran out just in time to see Regulus leave. Leaving behind nothing but a loud crack and a promise.

**October 12th, 1979 - The Leaky Cauldron - Regulus Arcturus Black**

_ Dear Miah, _

_ I know it has been a while since I have written you, two months in fact, but I want you to know that I miss and love you deeply. I think about you and our child everyday and it hurts me that I cannot be with you during your pregnancy. My plan to better the world for you and our child is nearly complete but I fear that the hardest part has yet to come. I have managed to act upon my plan without drawing the attention the Dark Lord but I suspect that my time is limited. I must put into motion the last part of my plan quickly or it may all be lost. I hope that I can make it back to you and our child soon but if I cannot I hope that I can at least make the world safer for you and the baby. I must go now as time dwindles down. Just remember that I will always love you. _

_ Yours forever, Regulus._

"Master Regulus sirs, It is time we be goings." said a visibly nervous Kreacher. Regulus folded the letter, Stood up and walked towards the window. "Take this to Miah for me." Regulus tied the letter around the owls leg. The owl hooted once for confirmation and was off through the window. "Well, we best be off Kreacher." said Regulus grabbing Kreachers hand. With a silent pop they were gone.

**October 12th, 1979 (2hours later) - Crystal Cave - Regulus Arcturus Black and Kreacher**

"AHHHH! KILL ME NOW. KILL ME NOW." screamed Regulus. "Master Regulus must drink the last bit of the potion." said Kreacher. Kreacher shakily moves the goblet to this lips of Regulus and forces down the potion. Regulus lets out a faint scream as he finished the last drop. Regulus falls backwards on the ground and looks at a trembling Kreacher. "Is.. is the locket in the basin Kreacher?"

Kreacher makes his way to the basin and looks into it. "Y-Yes sirs master Regulus the locket is being in the basin now" Regulus slowly stands and walks to the basin on wobbly legs. He peers into it and sees the locket. "Keacher.. my wand." says Regulus in a raspy voice. "Your wand is being here Master Regulus sir." replies Kreacher, walking over to the water and picking up the wand. Kreacher hands him the wand and Regulus raises it. "Its now or never Kreacher." Says Regulus readying himself. "FIENDFYRE!"

A large stream of flame emits from his wand, hitting the locket causing a faint scream from it. Regulus tries to pull the fiendfyre away, burning his and and dropping his wand. The wand falls to the ground and rolls into the water. "Damnit," shouts Regulus walking towards the water. "At least we killed the blasted horcrux." Regulus takes the goblet and dips it into the water filling it to the brim. As he goes to take a drink he is suddenly grabbed. "What?" screams Regulus.

"What the bullocks is this?" "In-Inferi master Regulus." cries Kreacher. "Those is being inferi master". "Kreacher! HELP ME!" yells Regulus now being dragged into the water. Regulus scratches and claws around looking for any sort of way to pull himself out. Kreacher runs over and grabs Regulus's arms and tries to pull him out. "Kreacher, leave me! Go tell Miah what has happened!" commands Regulus. "No sirs master, Kreacher can't be leaving his masters like this." replies Kreacher, still holding onto Regulus.

"NOW KREACHER! I ORDER YOU!" Screams Regulus just as hes pulled into the water. "MASTER.." cries Kreacher. Kreacher moves away from the water. He runs past the basin, then just as he apparates an inferi grabs a hold of Kreacher. Kreacher turns around, panics, then is gone with a loud scream leaving the inferi and his leg behind.

**October 12th, 1979 (1 minute after Crystal Cave) - White Manor/Wolfs Ridge - Miah Enavigo White and Kreacher**

With a loud pop Kreacher falls into the foyer of White manor. "Kr-Kreacher?!" shouts Miah. Fear evident in her voice. "Wheres.. wheres Regulus? What happened to your leg?" "M-Master Regulus is being grabbed by the inferi and pulled into the water mistress. He is telling Kreacher to tell you that.. that Master Regulus is gone!" cries Kreacher. Miah looks at Kreacher in shock.

"No... He can't.." Says Miah in a very audible whisper. "KREACHER?! WHAT HAPPENED?" "Me and Master Regulus is finishing his mission and.. *cough* and we is..." manages kreacher as his voice falls to below a whisper. "Kreacher? Kreacher?" sobs Miah as Kreacher takes his last breath and passes out from loss of blood. The only noise left to be heard throughout White manor was the sobbing of the now completely alone Miah.

**December 9th, 1979 - St. Mungos - Miah Enavigo White**

"We're losing her!" shouted the one of the mediwitch. "We need more mediwitches now!" The room filled with panic as mediwtiches and wizards struggle to keep Miah stable. "Its crowning. The baby is crowning just a little more" said the Head mediwitch. "But if she keeps exerting so much energy we'll lose her!" yelled another. A physically and emotionally drained Miah, with her last bit of will, looked at the nearest mediwitch. "Don't.. don't worry about me..." said Miah in a mere whisper. "My baby.. save my baby.."

"But ma'am we can.." the mediwtich started but was cut off. "Please my baby." sobbed Miah. The mediwitches in the room looked to the head who nodded and moved into position. "You heard her" she said. "Ok ma'am, one last push. Give it all you've got" Miah managed a small nod and began pushing. Her brow covered in sweat and pain visible on her face she let out a shrieking scream and a might push.

"I've got it! I've got it." commented the head mediwitch. "Check on the mother." The two other mediwitches made their way to the completely drained Miah. "Shes losing too much blood. A blood replenishing potion would do her no good.. I fear that she wont..." said one of the mediwtiches. "It's ok.." said Miah motioning for one of the mediwitches to come closer. "His name..." Miah barely breathed out. "His...name.. is.. Ryder.. Regulus.." Miah managed before everything went black.


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Tieing Up Loose Ends

**December 14th, 1979 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place - Sirius Orion Black**

Early on the morning of December 14th, a visibly tired and angry Sirius Black climbs out of his bed and makes his way to the window. Sirius opens the window to find a brown owl scratching and pecking for entrance.

"What do you want you blasted animal?" said Sirius in a gruff voice. The owl hooted in indignation and lifted its claw to reveal an envelope.

"Whats this? A letter from Gringotts?" stated a confused Sirius as he opened the letter.

_Dear Lord Black,_

_ I am sorry if this letter has caused you any inconvenience but I assure you it is of most importance. It has been brought to our attention that the last known living Heir to the White family has passed on. As procedure here at Gringotts, we have gone into the last will and testament and found that you are listed as one of two inheritants of Ms. Miah Enavigo White. We request your presence at the main branch of Gringott's in Diagon Alley, London, for the will reading of Ms. Whites will on December 16th. If you fail to attend all inherited possessions will be redistributed. We await your visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Dak Urluk_

_Director of Inheritance _

_Gringotts Bank - Diagon Alley_

Sirius looked at the letter with wide eyes. The owl hooted breaking him from his trance and flew away, leaving a confussed Sirius behind.

**December 16th, 1979 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank/Diagon Alley - Sirius Orion Black and Dak Urluk**

"Lord Black," stated one of the goblins "Director Urluk will see you now."

Sirius nodded and followed the goblin into the nearest meeting room. "Ah, Lord Black, there you are" said Urluk, bowing. "Now we can begin with the meeting." Sirius bowed back and looked around. "Director, I mean no disrespect but wasn't there another to meet us here?"

"All in due time Lord Black." replied Urluk. "Shall we?" Sirius nodded and Urluk tapped a piece of paper with his wand. The paper covered in a bright white glow and a projection of Miah formed.

"I, Miah Enavigo White, being of sound mind and body do hereby state my last will and testament. I leave everything I own, of monetary value and family heir looms, to my only son Ryder Regulus Black." At this statement Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "To Sirius Orion Black, I leave custody of my son. I have left you a letter explaining why I have done this. I hope that you treat and love him like he is your own." Miahs voice became shaky as tears began to fall from her flooding eyes. The projection faded away leaving the room silent.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Sirius as he covered his face in his hands.

"No, Lord Black, I assure you that this is a very Sirius situation." replied Urluk, moving to the side of his desk and pulling a single envelope out of the drawer. "Ms. Whites letter." he stated, handing it to Sirius. Sirius took it and opened it with shaking hands.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I know that you and I barely knew eachother and that our familes weren't exactly on good terms. Your brother Regulus and I had fallen madly in love. We kept our relationship secret for many obvious reasons. I know how you feel about your brother Sirius, you hate the fact the he was once loyal to Voldemort. He changed Sirius. He gave his life trying to take him down in an atempt to better this world for us and our child. You're probably wondering why I left custody of Ryder to you. Its because you're the only real family Regulus had left. He spoke the world of you Sirius, he loved you deeply. I fear that my time on this world is limited. The emptiness I've felt since I learned of the death of Regulus is unmatched. He was my everything and now hes gone. I have left a trust fund vault in the name of you and my son so that all of expenses are taken care of. He will be able to claim all of his inheritance and lordship on his sixteenth birthday. Please protect and treat him with love Sirius, that is all I ask of you._

_ Sincerely, Miah Enavigo White_

Sirius looked up from the letter, tears in his eyes. "I accept custody." he stated.

Urluk gestured to the front of the desk and grabbed a long piece of paper. "Very well lord Black. I'll need your signature here and a sample of your blood on the line next to it." Sirius nodded and signed his name on the line. Urluk grabbed a dagger and made a small cut on the palm of Sirius. He squeezed a small drop of blood on the line. Sirius was engulfed in a bright green light signifying the transfer of custody.

Sirius let out a breath of relief. "Congratulations." said Urluk, as he nodded and left the room.

**December 20th, 1979 - Godric's Hollow - Sirius Orion Black, James and Lily Potter**

"You, a parent padfoot?" said James, unable to hold in his laughter.

"Shut it, Prongs." snapped Sirius. "Well, I think that its great! You'll be a wonderful father Sirius." replied Lily, a look of wonder in her eyes. Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Lils, that means a lot."

"How exactly do you plan on taking care of a child padfoot? You're one yourself!" stated James, trying to bite back a laugh and failing.

"Well, I.. I was kind of hoping.." started Sirius. "Of course we'll help you Sirius!" Cutoff Lily, with a bright smile. Sirius managed a smile of his own.

"Yeah padfoot, of course we'll help you out." added James, looking at his wife with a questioning look on his face.

"Thanks guys, this means alot to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you wont have to." stated Lily brightly. "When do you get him?"

"On the 23rd." he replied. "I had to make Black manor a suitable place to live." he stated, a look of disgust on his face. "Just make sure you bring him over for Christmas." mentioned Lily.

"Of course." said Sirius. He smiled at Lily, nodded to James and was of with a feint pop.

**July 31st, 1980 - St. Mungos - Sirius Orion Black, Remus Lupin, Lily and James Potter.**

Sirius makes his way through the maternity ward of St. Mungos, looking for room 328. He spots it and makes his way through the hall.

"Sorry I'm late," starts Sirius. "Congratulations Lils." He says smiling. Lily manages a small smile. "Thanks Sirius, hes gorgeous isn't he?" Sirius makes his way over to the bed and looks at the baby in Lilys arms. "He sure is," says Sirius "He has your eyes."

"Padfoot!" shout James and Remus as they make their way into the room. "Congratulations prongs," replies Sirius "Hey moony."

"Have you seen your godson yet padfoot?' asks James. Sirius nods in confirmation. "He looks just like you prongs." Remus nods in agreement and James smirks.

"Wheres Ryder?" questioned Lily.

"Andromeda is watching him for me. I just hope Nymphadora doesn't corrupt him." chuckled Sirius. Lily smiled at this and stated "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So," started Sirius "What name did you two decide to go with?" James smirked again as Lily responded "Harry James."

**October 31st, 1981 - Godric's Hollow - Voldemort, James, Lily and Harry Potter.**

"_BOMBARDA_!" a voice hissed, sending the door of the Potters home flying , smashing into pieces.

"Where is the boy?" shouted Voldemort. "Give me the boy and you'll be spared!"

"NO!" screamed Lily, while shielding her baby. "Y-You can't.. not my baby please.."

"MOVE OR DIE!" Voldemort shouted. Anger evident in his eyes.

A sobbing Lily stood ground. "No.. n-not my baby.."

Voldemort snarled. "Have it your way!_ AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Suddenly, James leaped infront of the killing curse, saving Lily of the fatal blow. The curse hit James and instantly, the life left his eyes. A laughing Voldemort, ignorant to his surroundings, didn't see the rebounding curse and was hit directly in the chest. He fell backwards, clawing the air as he fell, looking for any hold on his fleeing life. Lily hugged her baby tightly as everything around her seemed to still.

Even though wizardkind may never know the truth, a smiling Regulus and Miah were looking down, happy that their only son would have a chance to live his life.


	3. Daily Prophet: A Brighter Tomorrow

_** A Brighter Tomorrow**_

_**November 2, 1981**_

_**By: Arthur Gold**_

All around the wizarding world, witches and wizards alike, have been rejoicing. We have been put through many hardships in the past years, brought upon us by the self proclaimed "Dark Lord" Voldemort. It brings this reporter great joy to inform you, our beloved readers, that we no longer have to live in fear!

On the eve of Halloween, for an unknown reason, Voldemort and his deatheaters set out to Godric's Hollow to attack the home of James, Lily and their one year old son, Harry Potter. Unknown to Voldemort and his minions at the time, James and Lily had set up a detection ward that alerted the auror corps the second they crossed the ward line. The aurors jumped into action and hastily took off for the Potters home.

When the aurors arrived on the scene, they were immediately attacked by deatheaters. The aurors managed to overpower them and obtain the upper hand in the battle, killing many of the deatheaters and apprehending others (see bottom of article for full list of offending deatheaters). Unbeknownst to the aurors at the time, Voldemort had made his way into the Potters home immediately seeking out Lily and her son. After refusing to move away from her son, Voldemort turned his wand on Mrs. Potter. He performed the killing curse, aiming it at Mrs. Potter, only to have James, leap in front of the curse saving the life of his wife.

Unable to move in time, the gloating Voldemort was struck directly in the chest by the rebounding curse. We, the wizarding world as a whole, owe James Potter our lives. His unselfish act and love for his family, has assured a promising future for us, our families and our friends.

Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, had this to say about James Potters heroic actions:

"We are deeply saddened by the loss of James Potter. A standout student during his time at Hogwarts, A gifted auror who was quickly making his way up the rankings, a devoted father and loving husband. The amount of peace he has brought to the wizarding world is insurmountable and we shall forever be indebted to him. We here at the Ministry would like to send out our love and well wishes to Mrs. Potter and her son. I am also proud to announce that on November 15th, the Ministry of Magic will be holding a banquet in the honor of James Potter. His wife, Lily, will be given the Order of Merlin First Class in his honor, along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody. We thank Mr. Potter for everything he has done and promise to keep him in our thoughts and to forever remember him as the hero he was."

For everyone on staff here at the Daily Prophet, I would like to thank James Potter for his service to the wizarding world and send my best wishes to Lily Potter and her son Harry.

**List of Deatheaters killed in action (KIA):**

_Peter Pettigrew ~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~ Rodolphus Lestrange ~ Rebastan Lestrange ~_

_Gregory Goyle Sr. ~ Vincent Crabbe Sr. ~ Theodore Nott Sr. ~ Evan Rosier ~_

_Antonin Dolohov ~ Lucius Malfoy ~ Alecto Carrow ~ Amycus Carrow_

**List of arrested Deatheaters:**

_Severus Snape ~ Igor Karkaroff ~ Walden Macnair_

**November 2nd, 1981 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place **

A slightly annoyed Sirius reaches for his morning coffee, tossing aside the Daily Prophet. He takes a sip, turning around as he hears the sounds of someone entering the kitchen.

"Mornin' Lils." he says, giving her a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better, not much." she replies. Sirius frowns a little. The past few days had been extremely tough on Lily and he felt for her. Luckily his cousin, Andromeda, had no problem watching both Ryder and Harry for a few days.

"Hungry?" he asks as Lily returns a nod. "Dipsy!" he shouts. A second later a house elf dressed in a bright orange sundress with yellow flowers on it appeared.

"Yes Lord Black sir?" replied the elf. "What do you want to eat Lils'?" asks Sirius, turning back to look at Lily. "Hmmm.." ponders Lily. "Bacon, Toast, an omelet and a glass of pumpkin juice please." she decides. "The same for me as well Dipsy. Thank you."

"Of course milord." states Dipsy, and shes of to begin the meal.

"So any plans today Lils'?" asks Sirius, once again turning his gaze back to Lily. She shakes her head. "Nope, just going to brood around. Same as yesterday." Sirius frowns at this as Dipsy pops back with their meal. "Thank you Dipsy." says Lily as Dipsy places down her food.

"Of course miss Lily." replies the blushing elf. "Anything else milord?"

"Not right now Dipsy. Thank you." he replies and the elf leaves with a small pop and a nod.

They begin eating in silence. After a few bites Sirius looks up and Lily. He takes in her unruly hair and her heavy lidded eyes that are fighting back tears. Lily meets his eye and he drops his gaze back to his food.

"Do you think the kids are all right?" Lily asks.

"Knowing Nymphadora, they're halfway on the path to becoming her cohorts on her quest for world domination." Sirius states chuckling.

He looks up at Lily to see the first smile cross her face since Halloween.

"She is a scary." replies Lily with a soft laugh. "Well, if she turns out like Andromeda, I'll need you to protect me." He says, causing them both to chuckle. They finish the rest of their food without another word. Dipsy pops in to take away the dishes. As Lily gets up, Sirius speaks.

"Lils, I want you to know that I'm here to listen if you need me." Lily smiles, her tears starting to fall. "Thank you, Sirius." She walks over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. She pulls back and plants a soft kiss on his cheek and turns to leave the room. Sirius watches her walk out of the room, trying to fight of the blush creeping up along his cheeks.

An hour later, after a shower, Sirius makes his way back down stairs and spots Lily in the library. "Hey Lils', Whatcha doin'?" he asks, lifting his brow at the book in her hands.

Lily turns around and looks at Sirius. "Just going through my old Hogwarts photo album." she replies. "Everything was so much simpler back then. My biggest worry was not doing well on my N.E.W.T.S. It all seems so.. insignificant now." she finishes, a small frown forming on her lips.

"I know what you mean, I for one was very serious about my N.E.W.T scores." he says, unable to fight back a laugh. Lily chuckles at this.

"I miss him so much, Sirius." she says, as her tears start to fall again.

"I know Lils'. I do too." he replies. Sirius walks behind Lilys chair and pulls her into a tight embrace. "Its only been a few days Lils'. Its going to take some time to get used to James not being here." He feels Lily nodding against his shoulder.

"I know, but I feel that if I ever move on, James would think that I'm betraying him." Lily states as the tears continue to fall." Sirius turns her around to face him and looks into her eyes. "Lily, he would never think that. At one point you'll have to move on and find someone new. You deserve to be happy Lily. Remember that." he says. Tears of his own starting to fall. Lily manages a smile and hugs Sirius tightly. "Thank you Sirius. I don't know what I would do without you." she manages through her cracking voice. "Well," start Sirius "you wont ever have to find out."


	4. Introducing the Heir

**June 5th, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

As the morning sunlight peeked through the blinds in of one of the upstairs bedrooms, a half awake Ryder Black sloppily runs his hands over his face and looks at the clock next to his bed. He gets out of bed, stretches and makes his way over to his dresser to find clothes for the day. He pulls out a plain grey shirt, a pair of fading blue jeans and a pair of boxers decorated with moving clouds and shining moons. He makes his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

He enters, flips the light on and turns to the mirror taking in the sight. His hazel eyes slightly red from sleep and his usually tame, chestnut brown hair, pointing in every direction causes him to chuckle. He runs his finger over the small scar on the lower left side of his jawline and smiles. He remembers the day Sirius first told him that it was indeed, a birth mark. As silly as it may sound, he feels a slight connection between that birthmark and his parents. He moves his hand away, turning away from the mirror and heads into the shower.

oOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later he walks out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day. He steps into his room to grab the current book hes ready, Transfiguration Through the Ages, By: Kaylen Sholtz, and heads makes his way down stairs.

"Good morning Sirius, Lily." He says as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Lily turns around to face him, a smile on her face. "Good morning Ryder. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." She finishes, turning back to the food.

"Hey cub," says Sirius. "Sleep good?" Ryder nods in reply as he takes a sip of pumpkin juice. He begins reading as he awaits his food.

A couple of minutes later Lily announces, "All finished. Whos ready for brea-" As she turns around to bring the food to the table, she stumbles forward and the food begins to fall to the ground. Ryder drops his book and in one swift movement grabs the plate of food and puts a hand on Lily to stop her from falling.

Lily sighs in relief as Ryder makes his way over to the table, setting down the food. "Thank you Ryder," she starts. "I'll never understand exactly how you manage to move so quickly, but it sure comes in handy." Ryder and Sirius start to chuckle. "A mighty fine save there cub. You'd make a fine keeper some day." Ryder laughs and begins to shovel food onto his plate.

"Morning mum, Ryder, Sirius." says Harry through a yawn as he makes his way into the kitchen. Lily looks over to her son, smiles and wishes him a good morning as Ryder waves and Sirius grunts his pleasantries between bites. Harry and Ryder share a laugh and as Harry sits down at the table.

"So do we have anything planned today?" questions Ryder as he grabs his book and starts reading.

"Actually, Nymphadora is supposed to be stopping by this morning." answers Lily. "Really?! Doras coming over?" asks Ryder in a hopeful tone. Lily nods.

oOoOoOo

Around Noon a loud noise comes from the living room. "Anyone home?" asks a cheerful female voice.

Ryder clutches his book and runs out of the library swiftly to the living room. "Dora!" exclaims Ryder as he runs to Tonks, pulling her into a hug.

"Wotcher, little cousin." replies Tonks.

"How come hes the only one who can call you Dora without getting his head cut off?" questions Sirius with a smirk on his face. "Because I like him." replies Tonks, sticking her tongue at Sirius. Everyone makes their away into the sitting room and after a few moments of conversing Tonks looks at Sirius and Lily and asks, "Would it be ok if I took Ryder and Harry into Diagon Alley for some ice cream? My treat." Harry and Ryders eyes lit up in delight as they look over to Sirius and Lily with hopeful expressions. "Well, I think that would be alright." says Lily looking over to Sirius. "Just make sure you watch Ryder when you pass Flourish and Blotts. He would live there if he could." says a smirking Sirius. Tonks and Harry burst into laughter as Ryder rolls his eyes at Sirius.

The three make their way over the fireplace and step in. The three yell "Diagon Alley" in unison and they're off.

oOoOoOo

Five minutes later Sirius makes his way into the kitchen and sees Lily doing the dishes. He walks up be hind her, grabbing her hips and whispers into her ear.

"You know, we actually have a few minutes to ourselves for once." he states, causing Lily to shudder. "What do you have in mind?" asks Lily in a husky voice. Sirius hugs her body into his as they leave the kitchen with a small pop.

A second later they appear in the master bedroom. Sirius turns Lily around and pulls her into a feirce kiss. After a moment Sirius breaks the kiss and pushes Lily onto the bed. He lays on top of her, attacking her neck.

"Mmmm Sirius" moans Lily as Sirius countinues his ministrations.

Sirius pulls away, grabbing his wand and waving it over himself and Lily. A second later they sit there, completely naked. He grabs Lily by the shoulders and lifts her up the bed. He slowly makes his way back down her body planting kisses on each part of her body.

Once he reaches her thighs, he moves slower taking in her heat. "Oh Lils, you're already ready aren't you?" he asks in a gruff voice. Lily can only nod as shes looks on with expectant eyes. Sirius drops his head down, spreading her dripping fold with this hands. He presses down hard on her clit as he snakes in his tongue. "AGGHHHHH!" screams Lily as his tongue invades her. Sirius continues to lick and suck on Lilys clit as he slowly moves his hand over and slides in a finger. He begins to move in and out causing Lily to shudder. "Please..." Lily manages through the pleasure. "Please what Lils'?" asks Sirius with a smirk on his face. "More... more fingers please!"

Sirius chuckles as he pushes in two more fingers. He begins to move his fingers at a quicker pace. Unable to keep it down any longer Lily starts to moan louder. "Oh yes Sirius, fuck my pussy!" she exclaims as she begins to reach her climax. Sirius looks up and abruptly removes his finger.

Lily looks at him confused. "Why did you.." she starts as Sirius cuts her off. "Did you just say your pussy?" he asks, mock anger on his face. "The last time I check Lils', this pussy belonged to me." Lily swallowed hard as sirius made his way up her body. He planted a kiss on each of her hard nipples then moved to her lips. "Say it Lils'," he says between kisses. "Tell me whos it is." Lily moaned. She loved it when Sirius claimed ownership over her. "Its your pussy. Its allways been and will allways be _YOUR_ pussy."

Sirius smirks as he buries himself deep into her. "You filthy little minx." says Sirius as he moves one hand over to fondle her right breast. "OH! Morganas tits. You feel so good." breathes out Lily as he begins to thrust into her. "Say... it again... Lils'" he grunts out between thrusts. Lily grabs his face and looks into his eyes. "Its yours Sirius. This pussy belongs to you." she says in a husky voice filled with love. At this Sirius begins to quicken his pace and within minutes, pours himself deep inside of Lily. The feeling of Sirius cuming inside of her sends Lily over the edge as she cums with a loud moan, biting Sirius's shoulder. Sirius collapses on the side of Lily and pulls her into his arms.

Lily snuggles into him and lays her head on his stomach. Sirius kisses the top of her and and speaks, "I love you so much Lils." Lily smiles. "I know Sirius. I love you too." They snuggle closer together and fall into a comfortable sleep, both of them smiling.

oOoOoOo

**June 5th, 1991 - Florean Fortescue's/Diagon Alley**

The three made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley and were currently waiting in line. Finally it was their turn to order and Tonks went first. "Hmmmm.." Tons pondered. "I'll have a mud pie sundae (chocolate with peanuts) with dragons blood (cherry sauce) on top." Tonks decided moving off to the side. Ryder and Harry both ordered vanilla with chocolate and cheery sauce and followed tonks to a table. A moment later they were brought their ice cream and began eating.

"So Dora," asked Ryder with expectant eyes. "What can you tell us about Hogwarts?"

Tonks began to rub her chin in a dead on Dumbledore impression and answered, "Well lets see. I've told you both about the houses, quiddich, and refuse to tell Ryder about the library. So, I guess I could tell you about how you're sorted." she finished with an evil grin on her face. Both Harry and Ryder looked on with excitement. "Well you see each year is different." she began. "For my year we each had to fight off a dragon." she continued barely keeping a straight face. The look of excitement in the boys eyes soon turned to fear. "I think a total of five student were killed and never managed to be sorted." she finished. "Are y-you serious?" asked Harry with wide eyes. Tonks lost control and started laughing, she titled her head back in a hearty bellow and flipped out of her chair causing Harry and Ryder to laugh. "Darnit." she said rubbing her head.

"So were you being serious Dora?" asked Ryder. Tonks smirked. "Of course not. You have to put on a hat." Both Harry and Ryder looked at her as if she had grown another head. "A hat..?" started Ryder. "We put on some bloody hat? Thats it?" Tonks looked on in amusement. "Yup, thats all there is to it." As they got up to leave and head back to the Leaky Cauldron, Tonks went to make a quick stop in the ladies rooms.

Harry looked over at ryder and whispered, "She gets even more mental everyday doesn't she?" Ryder and Harry shared a chuckle. They walked down Diagon Alley, entered the Leaky Cauldron and were off to Grimmauld Place.

oOoOoOo

**June 5th, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"We're back!" shouted the three in unison. Lily made her way into the living room and greeted the three. "Welcome back," started Lily. "Will you be staying Tonks?". Tonks shook her head. "No can do, I promised mom I'd be home for lunch." Lily nodded.

"Well thanks for taking the boys off of our hands for a while." Tonks winked and replied, "No problem Lily. Bye Ryder, Harry. I'll see you both soon!" she waved, disappearing in a bright green flame.

oOoOoOo

A few hours later, Ryder sat in his bed reading when a knock at his door drew is attention. 'Come in." he said. Sirius walked in holding a leather book. Ryders eyes were instantly drawn to it. "Hey cub," Sirius said, noticing Ryders gaze. "Hold your horses." he said smirking. Sirius made his way over to ryders bed and plopped down.

"You'll be going off to Hogwarts in a couple months cub," Sirius started. "and I think its time you had this." Sirius handed the book over. Ryder sat it down on the bed and opened it. "What is this?" he asked, looking at Sirius. "It was your mothers Diary. I was given it the day I accepted custody of you." said a smiling Sirius. "I thought this would be a good time to give it to you. You'll be taking your first step into the wizarding world soon and I thought reading how your mum handled these things would make it smoother."

Ryder looked up at Sirius, tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Of course cub." replied Sirius. "Now get ready. Dinner will be ready soon." Ryder nodded and Sirius left the room. Ryder walked over and placed the diary on his desk, smiling. He turned and walked out to wash up for dinner.


	5. School Shopping

**July 12th, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Ryder made his way down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Summer was moving very quickly this year and for most children this would be a bad thing, but for Ryder Black this was fantastic news. Not because he was having a bad summer, no, far from it infact. He was having one of the funnest summers he could ever remember having, but the anticipation of his first year at Hogwarts, well, all else took a back seat to that.

As Ryder made his way into the kitchen, he wished everyone a good morning and took a seat next to Harry. Lily walked over, set down the food and the family began eating their morning meal. A few moments later, after the family was done eating, a loud scratching noise came from near one of the kitchen windows.

"Ahh, look what we have here." says Sirius with a smug smile. He walks over to the window and opens it. The owl flies over to Sirius and he unties the letters from the owls claw. The owl hoots and flies away.

"Your letters from Hogwarts." states Sirius as both Harry and Ryders eyes light up with excitement. Sirius walks back to the table and hands them both their letters. They both grab the letters and tear them open. As they read over their respected letters, Sirius turns over to Lily and they both share a small chuckle.

"Hand me your supplies lists," says Lily gesturing over to both boys. They comply and Lily glaces over the lists. "Hmm, I guess we'll be making the trip to Diagon Alley soon. I'll floo Narcissa later and set up a date we can all go together." Both boys nodded, excitement plastered all over their faces.

**oOoOoOo**

Later that day, Ryder walks into the living room. "Sirius can we talk?" he asks, moving to sit on the couch next to Sirius. "Of course cub, whats on your mind?" replied Sirius.

"Well, I'm nervous about starting Hogwarts. Im excited about all the things I'm going to be learning, but.." he states, as he drifts off into thought. "But, you're worried about making friends?" adds Sirius.

Ryder nods and continues "I've never had a real friend. The only friends I have are Harry, Dora, Draco, Astoria and Daphne and I'm related to all of them. Well, not Harry but you get the point. Plus, Astoria won't even be at Hogwarts until next year and theres no way we'll all be in the same house. On top of all that, Doras in her 7th year she won-" rambles Ryder, and Sirius cuts him off. "First off slow down." says a laughing Sirius. "You'll be fine. You're a great kid. Just be yourself and you'll make friends in no time."

Ryder begins chuckling. "I'm over thinking the situation aren't I?" Sirius smirks and nods. "Of course you are. You always do." They sit there for a second in silence. Finally Ryder speaks up. "There... there is another thing." Sirius nods for him to continue. "Well, lately I've been thinking about... girls. I know I'm still young but I can't help the thoughts feelings I've been having." Sirius howls in laughter.

Ryder looks on in confusion. As Sirius gets his laughter under control he says, "I'm sorry cub. I couldn't hold it in. Its perfectly normal to feel that way at your age. I remember during our first train ride to Hogwarts, James, Remus and I went from compartment to compartment wolf whistling at every girl we saw. I ended up with a swollen lip and a mighty bruised ego that day." said Sirius, as the laughter began to pour out again.

A few tear filled eyes and ribs, hurting from laughter, later Sirius and Ryder composed themselves as Sirius started again, "As for the girl thing, just be yourself. You want to make sure you find a girl who likes you for you. Someone who likes the things you do and above all else, make sure shes a looker." finished Sirius with a wink causing Ryder to blush.

"I just hope I can find something like you and Lily share one day." says Ryder. Sirius smiles at Ryder and pulls him into a small hug. "You'll be perfectly fine cub."

**oOoOoOo**

**July 15th, 1991 - Diagon Alley**

The small family of four make their way out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron, brushing off the soot from the recent floo travel.

"There they are." says Lily motioning her family over to one of the tables. As they walk over, a blonde haired woman waves to them. "Lily, Sirius, how are you?" asks Narcissa, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm wonderful. Hello Draco." greets Lily and Draco waves back. Lily looks on the side of Draco, and smiles. "Tonks, I didn't expect you to be joining us." Tonks stood up and stretched, "Well, mum was called into to work so she asked Aunt Cissy if I could tag along. Plus I couldn't miss my favorite cousin getting his wand!" stated Tonks as she pulled Ryder into a hug.

Everyone snickered and Sirius gestured to the exit. "Shall we begin?" Everyone nodded and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

As they enter Diagon Alley, Lily addresses the group. "Ok, us girls will go into Flourish and Blott's and get the books. Sirius, you take the boys to Eeylops and get them each an owl." Sirius nodded and the two groups went their seperate ways.

**oOoOoOo**

A moment later the three young boys walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium and began looking at the owls. Draco was the first to choose his owl. "I want this one." he said, pointing at a golden brown barn own. The clerk walked over and grabbed the cage, taking it to the counter. Harry soon chose a snowy white owl named Hedwig.

Ryder continued walking around the store. None of the owls caught his eye until he looked into the back corner. There sat a dark grey owl with piercing blue eyes. "This one." Ryder said gesturing over to the owl.

Minutes later after the owls were paid for, the group of males made their way to Flourish and Blott's.

"All done?" asked Narcissa as the girls walked out of the bookstore. "Yup, where to next?" asked Sirius looking over to Lily.

"Ollivanders." she said looking at the boys, as they began bouncing excitedly.

**oOoOoOo**

The group made their way into the store and were instantly adressed by the old store owner.

"Welcome." he said greeting the group with a smile. "Ah, the yearly batch of first years. Well whos first?"

Harry stepped forward as Ollivander began to take his measurments.

Time passed slowly and both Draco and Harry were matched with their wands. Ten inch, Hawthron, with a unicorn hair core for Draco and Eleven inch, holly, with a phoenix feather core for Harry.

Finally, Ryder stepped forward and began the process.

"Lets see," started Ollivander. "Lets try this one out." He handed Ryder a Twelve inch, Redwood wand with a dragon hearthstring core. Ryder waved the wand and red sparks began to fly out.

"No, no, absolutely not." said Ollivander as he pulled out more wands. After trying thirty-two different wands, Ryder had yet to find his wand. He looked over to Sirius and Lily, "What if I don't have a wand?" Tonks began to laugh. "Of course you do! I'm sure you'll find it soon. Just keep trying." Lily, Sirius, and Narcissa nodded and Ryder smiled.

After another twenty-five wands, a thoroughly confused Ollivander spoke. "Well, this is a very stubborn match." he said chuckling. Ryder frowned and Ollivander assured him, "Not to worry. It only means you and your wand have a even closer connection."

Ollivander turned away to get more wands and stopped mid stride. "I wonder..." he whispered. He walked into the back of his store and grabbed a weathered wooden box that had a carving of a full moon on it.

He made his way to the front of the store and opened the box. "Give this one a try."

Ryder grabbed the wand and instantly a bright golden glow overtook his body.

"Interesting," Olivander stated. "Very interesting. That wand has been in this store since I purchased it and it had yet to find its other half. I'm quite pleased I get to witness it finding its owner." he finished with a smile.

"What kind of wand is it sir?" asked Ryder, looking on with curiosity.

"Well Mr. Ryder, It is Twelve inches, Vinewood, with a werewolf hair core."

The group looked at Ollivander in confusion as Lily spoke up. "Werewolf hair? I thought werewolf hair was too unstable to be used as a wand core?" Ollivander nodded. "Normally it is, but this wand has a special story. The hair from this particular werewolf, is said to be from Wulfric. Wulfric is thought to be the originator of the lycan gene and the first ever werewolf." Ollivander said drawing a grasp from the group. "I don't know why this wand has chosen young Mr. Black, but I assure you it is very special." finished Ollivander.

"Excuse me," started Ryder "Mr. Ollivander would you happen to have any books on wandlore?" He asked as Tonks, Draco and Harry snickered. Ollivander rose an eyebrow then turned and walked to the back of his store. A moment later he returned with a large, dusty, brown book with a beat up cover.

"This is the only book I have on wandlore," he started. "Its very rare but it is the most in depth." Sirius stepped forward and asked "How much is it?" Ollivander shook is head and handed the book to Ryder. "Never in my years have I seen someone so young interested in wandlore. Accept this book as my gift. I hope you find it as interesting as I did."

Ryder smiled and thanked Mr. Ollivander as the small group headed out of the shop.

**oOoOoOo**

After the group had completely finished their school shopping, they tiredly made their way back into the Leaky Cauldron. "A private room and table please, Tom." requested Sirius. Tom nodded and lead them into a room.

Moments later, after ordering everyone began eating. The adults were deep into conversation and Tonks entertained the younger kids with her metamorph abilities.

"Do the pig snout Tonks." said Draco. Tonks nodded then brought her spoon close to Dracos face. "See the pig snout?" she asked as the kids broke into laughter and Sirius sprayed a mouth full of pumpkin juiceall over the table. "Sirius!" said Lily in an angry tone. "C'mon Lils'. That was funny." Sirius replied with a smirk.

After a little more chatting and jokes from Tonks, the group said their goodbyes and were off.

**oOoOoOo**

Later that night, Ryder sat in his bed and grabbed the book Ollivander had given him. He opened the book and looked over the table of contents, found what he needed and turned to page 192.

He skimmed the page and found the section on werewolf hair cores.

**Werewolf hair** - _A core almost specifically for transfiguration thanks to the werewolf's uncanny ability to transform. A very violent core, werewolf hair tends to seek out users who are more physical than others. Werewolf hair tends to be compatible with woods that draw on the earth element, because of the outdoorsy quality of the werewolf. It also boosts power in hexes and curses, this core is also most powerful during the night of a full moon. (for more information on wereworlf hair cores turn to page 394)_

Ryder turned the page and began reading.

_Throughout the history of wand making there is only known to be one wand with a werewolf hair core. Legend has it that Wulfric, the original lycan, extracted a single hair from himself and had a Transylvanian wandmaker craft the wand. The name of the wand maker is unknown but the wand is said to be extremely powerful, if weilded by a decendant of Wulfic's line._

Ryder continued reading on until sleep finally over took him. He promised himself that he would make it a priority to research some more once he got to Hogwarts.


	6. End of Summer

**July 20th, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld place**

**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 1st, 1972**

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. Father was right about me after all, "Smart as a whip she is. Bound to be a Ravenclaw, just like her mum." I can't count the number of times I've heard him say that but he sure was right. I met a boy on the train today, Regulus was his name. I was hoping to be sorted into the same house as him, but he was put into Slytherin. All of my classmates say Slytherins for Dark Wizards, but I disagree. I don't think Regulus is a bad person._

_Tomorrow marks the first day of classes. I'm really excited to be learning about magic. _

**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 2nd, 1972**

_Today was a fun day. I learned so much! I think transfiguration will be my favorite class. I made a couple of new friends today, Sarah Parke and Rosie Walsh. They're both in Ravenclaw aswell. We were given a potions essay on our first day. Most of the kids complained, but, I think this can be a real learning opportunity._

**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 3rd, 1972**

_I tried to talk to Regulus today when we passed each other in the hall, he ignored me. We were paired together in charms and he demanded a new partner. I thought we would be good friends but apparently house superiority runs a lot deeper than I presumed._

**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 4th, 1972**

_I confronted Regulus about his actions today. All he did was smirk at me and call me lewd names. The transfiguration professor heard his remarks and gave him detention. I think he hates me even more now._

Ryders attention was drawn from the book when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." he said. Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hey Ryder. Whatcha doin?" asked Harry.

"Going through my moms diary," started Ryder, "She was sorted into Ravenclaw." Harry nodded. "Where do you think we'll end up?" Ryder pondered this for a moment "No idea honestly. I don't really have a preference." Harry nodded in agreement.

A moment later Sirius walked into the room. "You two up for some flying?" Both of the boys faces lit up with excitement. "Yes!" they said in unison. Sirius snickered "Well, c'mon then!"

oOoOoOo

At around noon Lily called for the three of them to come back in for lunch. She laid a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a plate of sandwiches on the table as everyone sat down.

"So Harry dear, What do you want to for your birthday this year?" Lily asked with a smile on her face. Harry thought about this for a second, "Well, anything quiddich related really." he replied. Lily nodded as Ryder and Sirius snickered.

"Whos coming for the party?" questioned Harry through bites of a sandwich. "Well, besides family just Frank, Alice and their son Neville. I don't think you two have met him yet." Lily stated and the boys shook their heads.

oOoOoOo

An hour later Ryder made his way back into his room. He sat down at his desk chair and his new owl flew over to him.

"I guess I should name you right?" Ryder said chuckling as the owl hooted. "Well then lets see.. How about," but he was cut off by a familer voice. "How about you name it Princess Tonks." Ryder turned around to see a smirking Tonks behind him. "I would but I wouldn't want to see your ego get any bigger." Tonks stuck her tongue at him. Ryder chuckled and Tonks smiled.

"What are you doing here Dora?" questioned Ryder. "Lily needed help with a few party ideas so I stopped by. " she said as she plopped onto Ryders bed. " So what are you gonna name it?" she asked, pointing to the owl. "Well," he started. "I was thinking about naming it Niklaus." he said looking over at Tonks.

"Niklaus? I like it." Dora smiled brightly. "You do?" he asked as Tonks nodded her approval.

"Niklaus it is then!"

oOoOoOo

**July 31st, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld place**

"Happy birthday dear Harry.. Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped as the birthday boy blew out the candles on his birthday cake. They all sat around the table merily, enjoying birthday cake and punch. The grown-ups deep in conversation and the kids chatting away aimlessly.

"So is everyone excited for tomorrow?" asked Tonks, looking around at the young faces. "I know Ryder and Harry are. Its all they talk about."

"I sure am." said Daphne. "Mother thinks that I will be put into Slytherin."

Astoria huffed. "At least you get to go. I'm stuck in muggle school until next year." she finished with a frown.

"Don't worry story. I'm sure time will fly by." said Ryder with a comforting smile. Astoria smiled back brightly.

"Well, I just cant wait until the first quiddich game. Too bad first years never make the team." remarked Draco.

"What about you Neville? What are you most excited about?" asked Harry.

Neville blushed and answered "Well.. I guess if I had to pick one thing it would be herbology. I love plants."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Everyone gather around. Its time for the birthday boy to open his presents." proclaimed Lily. Everyone moved in closer to Harry as he opened the first present.

"From mum and Sirius." said Harry as he ripped through the paper. Once the paper was completely removed he opened the box. Inside sat a pair of quiddich gloves engraved with the name "Potter" on them. "WOW!" Harry exclaimed. "These are brilliant! Thanks mum, Thanks Sirius."

He continued opening presents as the night winded down.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, after everyone had returned home, Ryder was in his room finishing up his packing.

"Hey cub." Ryder smiled at Sirius. Sirius walked over and began helping him place clothes into his trunk.

"I have a present for you. A gift for your send off into manhood if you will." said Sirius grinning.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth and handed it to Ryder. Ryder unfolded the cloth to reveal a Silver pendant. The design on the pendant showed a snake wrapped around the full moon. Ryder looked up confused.

"Remember how I told you the story about how my family and your mums family were bitter enemies?" Ryder nodded and Sirius continued. "Well you see, at one point our two family used to be allied, that was until the Black family pledged their allegiance to Voldemort." Sirius said in a growl. "When they allied they forged this pendant in honor of the unity. The full moon symbolizing the White line and the Snake symbolizing the Black line. Ironic that the snakes wrapped around the moon isn't it?" Sirius said with a chuckle.

Ryder laughed and asked, "Why are you giving this to me?" Sirius looked at Ryder with a soft smile.

"Well, seeing as you are the last heir to the White family, which you take up lordship to when you turn 16, and are also the heir to the Black family, I see no reason for the unity to not be restored."

Ryder nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Sirius." Ryder started to fiddle with the pendant then looked back up at Sirius.

"You know I'm going to miss you right dad?" Sirius smiled and blinked back his tears. It was the first time Ryder had called him "dad" since he was seven.

"I know cub, I'll miss you too."


	7. New Friend and a Minor Annoyance

**September 1st, 1991 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

It was early morning, 6:00 A.M. to be exact, and Ryder was woken up by his alarm clock. Normally, this would irritate him but today he awoke with a bright smile on his face. Today was his first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He always had a passion for learning and reading and if the stories Sirius and Lily had told him were any indication of how the school actually was, Ryder would be right at home.

He was still a little nervous about meeting new people. The talk with Sirius had eased some of his worries but he still had a few jitters. During his time in muggle school a lot of the kids stayed away from him. Sure, none of them blatantly made fun of or ignored him and he did have a few people who he talked to but there were none he actually called his "friend".

Ryder was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of a hooting owl. "Good morning Niklaus." he said with cheer in his voice. "Todays our first day at Hogwarts! Are you excited?" Niklaus started flapping his wings in response, causing Ryder to chuckle.

He stood up from his bed and looked around the room. He walked around and double checked, making sure he had packed everything he needed. Moving over to his trunk, he opened it and looked inside.

Seeing that everything was all packed up, he walked over to his desk and picked up his mothers diary. He had taken to reading at least one diary entry a night. Having this amount of closeness to her brought a huge smile to his face. One of the things he was most excited about was comparing his first year at Hogwarts to his mothers.

He walked back over to the trunk, placed the diary inside and closed it, then went over to his dresser, grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

oOoOoOo

After a decently long shower, fifteen minutes, Ryder made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering he noticed only Lily was awake.

"Good morning, Lily." said Ryder causing Lily to turn around and smile at him.

"Good morning, Ryder." she replied. "Excited about today?"

Ryder nodded. "Very. Time feels like its moving very slow today."

Lily chuckled. "I'm going to miss having you kids around all the time."

Ryder smiled softly. Lily had always been wonderful to him. She knew he never knew his mother so she stepped up in that role, and boy, did she do a great job.

"Look at the bright side Lily." She looked over to Ryder, a questioning look on her face. "Sirius is childish enough to make up for the both of us not being here." They both became engulfed by uncontrollable laughter, neither of them hearing Sirius enter the kitchen.

"Oi! Need you jab so low this early? We all know my wit doesn't show up until around noon." said Sirius, causing everyone to laugh even more.

A few minutes later Harry made his way downstairs and everyone dug into the meal Lily had prepared. After everyone was done eating Lily addressed the two boys

"Are you both finished packing?" Ryder nodded and Harry shook his head.

"Not quite yet. Nearly done though." Said Harry.

"Well head up and start packing. Ryder bring your stuff down and place it near the door." They both nodded and got up to do as instructed.

Halfway up the stairs Harry spoke "You mind helping me finish Ryder?"

Ryder shook his head "Sure thing. As soon as I'm done I'll head back up."

oOoOoOo

Ryder made it into his room and headed for his trunk. He lifted it and placed it onto his right shoulder.

You see, Ryder has always been incredibly strong and agile. He nor any of his family quite understand why but they embrace it. Especially Sirius, hes had him doing most of the heavy lifting around the house since he was ten years old.

Ryder chuckled and went over to grab Niklaus' cage with his left hand. He headed dowstairs and situated everything near the door as Lily had instructed.

He made his way back upstairs, heading into Harrys room.

As he made his way into the room, Harry looked up at him. "All done?"

Ryder nodded affirmation and began helping Harry place books into his trunk.

"Are you worried we wont be in the same house?" asked Harry, after about a minute of packing.

Ryder pondered this. He and Harry had always been together. They lived in the same home, were in the same classes and even conversed with the same people.

"Well, it has crossed my mind. Even if we're not, we're still brothers." He said and he and Harry shared a smile. "Theres no breaking that bond.

They finished packing and carried Harrys things downstairs.

**September 1st, 1991 - Platform 9 3/4 & Hogwarts Express**

They arrived at the platform at 10:30. A good thirty minutes before the train took off.

"Now you're sure you both have everything?" They both nodded and Lily smiled. She walked over and pulled them both into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you boys so much."

She broke the hug and wiped away her falling tears. "We'll be back soon enough mum. Don't worry." said Harry, causing Lily to sob and pull Harry into another tight hug.

"Well cub," said Sirius, addressing Ryder. "Looks like you're taking your first step into becoming a full fledged wizard." Ryder smiled back and hugged Sirius. "I hope you know I'm gonna miss you cub." Ryder nodded. "I know Sirius. I'm gonna miss you too."

After a few more goodbyes and a hugs, all from Lily, the boys headed on the train to find a compartment.

oOoOoOo

They soon found an empty compartment near the end of the train and placed their things accordingly. Then they both opened up their owl cages, letting the owls out. Both owls flew out the window and started flying along side the train.

A few moments later the door to the compartment slid open.

"Wotcher, little firsties." said a smiling Tonks.

"Hey Dora." said Ryder as Harry waved. "Coming to sit with us?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nope, just came to check on you guys. I'm in a compartment with a few friends. You guys manage ok?" They both nodded.

"Well if you need me I'm about 3 doors down. Draco and Daphne should be around here some wheres, you guys should go look for them." Again, they both nodded. Tonks smiled and bid them goodbye.

oOoOoOo

Five minutes before the train was set to take off, the door slid open once again, this time to reveal a red headed boy with freckles.

"Mind if i sit here?" he said. "Everywhere else is full." Ryder and Harry shook their heads and the red headed boy made his way in.

"Names Ron, Ron Weasley." he stated. Harry replied for the both of them. "I'm Harry Potter. This," he said gesturing to Ryder "Is Ryder Black." Ryder waved and replied.

"Nice to meet you."

oOoOoOo

Soon enough the train took off. Ryder smiled to himself. Slowly but surely he was getting closer and closer to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron had struck up a deep conversation about quiddich. Sure, Ryder loved quiddich, but he thought it was much more fun to play than talk about. Especially in Rons case. He had this absurd notion that the Chudley Cannons actually stood a chance at winning their division. Ryder inwardly chuckled and started reading the first book he pulled out of his trunk, _Transfiguration Evolved By: Desmond Walsh. _

As Ryder began reading Ron looked over at him. "A book? Why are you reading? We don't start class until tomorrow." Ryder held back from rolling his eyes. "I enjoy it? Simple enough innit'?" Ron scoffed. "Come off it. We'll be doing plenty of reading during school. How about a game of exploding snap?" said Ron, as he dug into his trunk.

Ryder shook his head and turned back to his book.

oOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Ryder was becoming very annoyed with Ron. Somewhere along the train ride Ron made it a constant to belittle his reading. He was trying his best not to start an argument with him. Especially because it looked like he and Harry were hitting it off.

Lucky for Ryder, the compartment door slid open once again, revealing a bushy haired girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" asked Ryder. The girl nodded and replied, "You know him?"

Ron took this moment to talk. "No, we haven't seen a toad." He said, waving his had dismissively. The girl frowned slightly at his tone but replied regardless. "Well I'll continue looking. Sorry to bother you." She turned to leave the compartment.

"WAIT!" shouted Ryder, causing her to turn around. "I'll help you." She smiled. "You don't have to. Its no trouble really." He shook his head. "It would be my pleasure. Plus, to answer your earlier question," he said, throwing a scowl towards Ron, "I do know Neville."

Still smiling she turned to walk out of the compartment. "Come on then."

Ryder followed her down the train, looking into a few train cars as they passed. They went through ten compartments and still hadn't found the toad.

"Well, I don't think this is going any wheres." said the girl. "I'm going to head back to my compartment. Thank you for helping me look." She finished with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" asked Ryder, fighting back his nerves. "Between you and me, the red headed bloke was driving me mental. I couldn't even read in peace." She chuckled at this and lead him to her compartment.

"You're sitting alone?" She nodded and replied with a frown. "I don't really know anyone here."

Ryder smiled. "Well you do now. Nice to meet you. My name is Ryder Black."

She gave Ryder a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Ryder. I'm Hermione Granger."

Silence fell over the car for a moment. Ryder sucked up the courage and started a conversation.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded eagerly. "I sure am. You see my parents are both muggles. I'm the first witch in the family. I've been so excited about coming to Hogwarts, I've read through all of our book list."

Ryder chuckled. "I did the exact same thing." Hermione looked at him curiously "So you're muggleborn as well?" Ryder shook his head. "No, both of my parents were magic folk. I'm a pureblood."

Hermione gave a small frown "Were?" He nodded. "They died before I was born." She gasped. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of pried." Ryder chucked and waved his hand. "Its alright. Don't feel bad." He said causing Hermione to sigh in relief. "So tell me about you. About your family and before you came to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled again, happy that she didn't drive him away with her bluntness.

"Well, lets see. Both of my parents are dentists. I love reading and learning new things. Oh, and I was on top of my class at my old school." she finished. "How about you?"

"Well lets see. I also like to read and learn new things. I was raised by my uncle Sirius and his wife Lily. I live with them and Lilys son Harry, the raven haired boy who was in my other compartment and I was on top of my class in muggle school aswell." Once he finished he looked over to Hermione to see her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Looks like we have alot in common. We're gonna make terrific friends." This caused Ryder to smile back at her.

He had barely been gone and he already made a friend.

oOoOoOo

They continued to talk. He found out that like him, she had never had a real friend during her time in muggle school. All of the kids looked down on her for being as smart as she was. He enjoyed talking to her and they shared interest in many of the same things.

They were drawn away from their conversation by someone entering the compartment.

"Wotcher, Ryder. Found a girlfriend already? Wow you move quick." Tonks said with a smirk on her face.

Ryder and Hermione both blushed and looked at Tonks.

"Dora this is my new friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Hiya, Hermione." said Tonks extending a hand to Hermione with a smile. "Nice to meet ya' and call me Tonks alright?"

Hermione shook her hand, smiling back. "Nice to meet you too, Tonks."

They talked for about ten minutes. Tonks noticed the way both of them kept looking at each other. Sure they might have just met and may be a little young but Tonks could see that these two would be great friends, if not more.

Tonks turned back to look at Ryder. "We're nearly to Hogwarts. You two should put your robes on."

Ryder nodded and looked at Hermione. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be right back." He smiled and left the room.

Tonks looked over at Hermione, an evil grin on her face.

"So, my cousins a cutie isn't he?" Hermiones face turned a deep red causing Tonks to laugh.

"I'm just plling your chain. Well, I'll leave to get dressed. Nice to meet you Hermione. Be good to my favorite cousin yeah?"

Hermione blushed again and nodded as Tonks walked out of the compartment. This was sure going to be an interesting year.


	8. Arriving at Hogwarts

**September 1st, 1991 - Hogsmeade Station**

Twenty or so minutes later, the Hogwarts Express made its stop at the station in Hogsmeade.

"Wow," said an excited Hermione. "Look how beautiful it is here."

Ryder scooted closer to the window and looked out. Even though it was rather dark, he could make out several carriges, that oddly enough, weren't being pulled by anything and a large body of water.

"It-" started Ryder but a second later he was cut off by an older boy shouting down the train.

"First years follow me!" Ryder and Hermione made their way out of the compartment and found the source of the shouting. They both walked towards the prefect and he lead them off of the train and onto the platform. Once they were off the train, they noticed a very large man directing the first years towards the water.

"Firs' years over ere'" he bellowed. Ryder hesitated but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the man.

"Fill into der' boats," said the bearded man, "No more than three ter' a boat."

Hermione led Ryder over to one of the boats and motioned for him to climb in first. Ryder made his way into the boat followed by Hermione a second later. As she stepped into the boat however, she stumbled over a loose plank on the dock and began to fall forward into the water. Ryder swiftly stood up and grabbed hold of Hermione before she hit the water, somehow managing to keep the boat steady.

He helped her settle into the boat and moved back to his seat.

"You ok?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you. How'd you move so fast?"

Ryder smiled back. "I-" he started but was interrupted once again by a voice from behind them. "Room for one more?" Hermione and Ryder looked back at the voice.

Standing there was a slightly chubby boy holding a toad.

"Sure thing Neville." said Ryder, as he smiled and gestured to the empty seat.

A second later, all the passengers secured in the boat, they began the slow journey across the lake.

**September 1st, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Follow me yer' lot."

The first years climbed out of their boats and followed the bearded man to a large wooden door. He pushed the door open, causing a loud creaking noise, to reveal a woman with thin lips and a pointed hat.

"The firs' years Proffessor." The woman nodded to the man and he walked off. She turned back to the students and addressed them.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. We will begin with the sorting in just a moment but I do believe introductions are in order. I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall and I am the tranfigurations professor. Do any of you have any questions before we begin?"

No one responded so, she continued on.

"Well, everyone fall into line and follow me."

The children did as instructed and followed the professor to another large wooden door. She opened it and headed in.

Ryder looked around in awe. Large tables on all sides filled up the room. The ceiling portraying the night sky on a clear, star filled night. Candles floated above their heads and Ryder noted that oddly enough, none of them dripped candle wax.

Mcgonagall walked up to, what Ryder assumed was the professors table, stopped in front of it and stood near a stool that had a black cloth draped over it. She motioned for the first years to stop in front of her. Mcgonagall looked over to the man sitting in the center of the heads table. He nodded to her and she pulled off the black cloth to reveal a raggedy brown hat.

The hat slowly came to life. Its once drooping point now fully in the air, it began to speak:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The room burst into applause. Ryder looked over to Hermione and started to chuckle. The look on her face said she expected anything other than a talking hat to sort them.

After a moment, Mcgonagall raised her hands and cleared her throat, causing the entire hall to fall silent.

"When I call your name, make your way to the stool and take a seat." She looked over at a large piece of paper that was now floating near her.

"Abbott, Hannah" said Mcgonagall. A short girl with long blonde hair made her way to the chair and sat down. Mcgonagall put the hat on her and after a second the hat shouted

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

The Hufflepuff table broke out into applause and the girl made her way to the table.

After a few more names were called Mcgonagall called out "Black, Ryder."

He looked over to Hermione and gave her a small smile. He walked over to the stool and plopped down. Mcgonagall lowered the hat onto his head and a second later he heard a voice.

"Hmmm.." started the voice. "A very intelligent mind. Also, very brave and loyal. You would do very well in any house. Hmmm, you take pride in standing up for what you believe in and doing what is right. Well this is intriguing, I can detect heightened senses as well. As to why they are so, I have my speculations but I do not know for certain. I do however know that I haven't seen a student like you in many years. Very intriguing indeed."

For a moment Ryder sat there in silence. The hat not speaking as if contemplating the outcomes of putting him in each house. Suddenly, after what felt like hours, the hat shouted

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

The Gryffindor table broke out into a huge applause. Smiling, Ryder stood up from the stool, walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the empty spots, near the end of the table.

The sorting continued on. Ryder wasn't paying much attention however. He was curious as to why it took the hat so long to sort him. Soon, he was broken out of his thoughts at the sound of Mcgonagalls' voice.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione looked over to Ryder at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him and walked up to the stool. Ryder really hoped that she would get sorted into Gryffindor as well. They had just became friends and he would hate to lose that so quickly.

Mcgonagall placed that hat on Hermiones' head and after a few seconds;

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

The table yet again broke into applause. Ryder couldn't help but feel relived. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ryder. They shared a smile and a chuckle and turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

oOoOoOo

Slowly but surely the sorting came to an end. Harry, Neville and to Ryders displeasure, Ron Weasley had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and a couple of girls whos names he couldn't remember. He noted that both Draco and Daphne had been sorted into Slytherin.

He was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ryder looked up to see the man, he assumed to be the headmaster, standing at the podium in front of the heads table.

The old wizard smiled and began to speak.

"To all of our new students, welcome to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am your headmaster Albus Dumbledore. To all of our returning students, welcome back. I have a few things to say before we begin our lovely feast."

At the mention of food, Rons eyes glazed over a bit and his stomach let out a mighty growl. The first year boys chuckled at this while the girls rolled their eyes in perfect unison.

"For our new students, the Forbidden Forrest, is as the name implies, forbidden. I would also like to welcome our newest proffesor, who seems to be running a little late."

Just then, the door to the great hall swung open, revealing a man in a green cloak. The man hastily walked up to the heads table.

"Please forgive me for my tardiness headmaster." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I would like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin."

Ryder and Harry looked at each other. Why hadn't Sirius and Lily told them that Remus' would be teaching defense against the dark arts?

Remus waved to the students and took a seat next to Mcgonagall.

"That about wraps up our announcements. Everyone, tuck in!"

The tables started covering in all sorts of foods. Ron dug in, overflowing his plate with what ever he could get his hands on. Ryder chuckled and grabbed some food himself.

"Ryder?" called Harry. "Yeah?" he replied. "How come you think Sirius and mum didn't tell us?" Ryder pondered this for a second.

"I reckon it was either against the rules or Remus wanted it to be a surprise." stated Ryder.

Hermione looked over at Ryder with a shocked look on her face. "You know the new professor?" Ryder nodded. "My uncle Sirius and Harrys' mum went to school with him. They were best mates along with Harrys' dad."

Hermione nodded and began eating.

The rest of the meal passed with little chatting and a few students getting to know each other.

oOoOoOo

When everyone was done eating, the professors signaled for the students to go to their house towers. The same red headed prefect again called all the first years to follow him.

"My name is Percy Weasley, and I am your Gryffindor male prefect." he stated as he made his way up the stair case. After a short walk and more talking, on Percys part, they stopped in front of a portrait of an over weight woman.

"This is the fat lady." said Percy. "She is the guard of Gryffindor tower and she will not allow anyone access with out the password." Percy turned around to face the portrait.

"Caput Draconis" stated Percy and the portrait swung open. "Follow me."

They walked throught the portrait whole and into a large room decorated in Grffindor colors.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. You'll most likely be spending quite a bit of time in here."

After a minute of looking around Percy led the group of first year boys into their dormitory.

Ryder made his way into the room, walked over to the bed with his trunk in front of it and plopped down on it.

"Long day eh?" said Harry looking at Ryder. Ryder chuckled and replied "Sure was. Exciting though."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Still quite a shocker innit'? Remus teaching I mean." Ryder nodded at this. "He should be great though. Sirius said he was the model student during his Hogwarts years."

Harry and Ryder shared a knowing smirk and began conversing with their new roommates.

After about ten minutes of talking to their roomates, everyone started changing into their pyjamas and got ready for bed.

Ryder laid down with a smile on his face.

His last thoughts of the day before sleep overcame him, were about his first day of classes and the new friend he had made.


	9. First Day of Classes

**September 2nd, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ryder woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Today marked his first day as an actual student at Hogwarts. He pushed the covers off of him, made his way out of bed stretched.

He made his way over to his trunk, pulled his clothes out and made his way to the shower.

oOoOoOo

After a short shower and gathering his things for class, Ryder made his way down stairs to the gryffindor common room. He looked around, noticed he was the only one awake so far and made his way to an empty chair. Ryder pulled out his mothers diary and began to read.

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 22nd, 1972 **_

_Classes have been going really well and all of my teachers are very nice. Its been nearly 2 weeks since I've talked to Regulus. When ever i try to talk to him he either makes up some excuse or insults me. I don't know why I care so much, but I do._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 23rd, 1972 **_

_I recieved a letter from my parents today. Mum says father has been very angry lately but she doesn't know why. I'm worried deeply about them, but i know if anyone can make daddy feel better, its mummy._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 25th, 1972 **_

_Regulus approached me today. It was really very odd. After charms class he cornered me and told me why hes been acting so distant towards me. Apparently his mother and father had told him to act cold towards any non-slytherins in the school. did he honestly think that would make me feel better? How big of a coward can he be? I guess first impresions aren't everything._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ September 30th, 1972 **_

_Over the past few days, me and Regulus roles have changed. Hes been trying to get me to talk to him after classes but I refuse to speak to someone so... so cowardly. I've gotten alot closer to Rosie and Sarah over the past weeks. We've spoken alot about my Regulus situation and though I'm happy to have someone listen, they've been too focused on the fact that hes a slytherin. I refuse to believe that house placement can dictate that much of a persons personality._

"Ryder?" Ryder jumped up in shock, dropping the book to the floor.

"Oh, hey Hermione. You're up early." he replied with a small smile. Hermione nodded "I was too excited to sleep any longer. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Ryder chuckled. "Its fine. I was too excited to sleep any more too." Hermione bent down, picked up the book and handed it back to Ryder. "What were you reading?" she asked.

He scratched his head "This was my mums diary. She wrote in it during her time at Hogwarts and stuff. It talks about how she met my dad. Its the only thing I have that connects the three of us, you know?" Hermione could only nod. "I think thats really sweet."

Ryder slightly blushed and stood up from the chair. "How about we go down to the great all for breakfast? I'm sure we'll find our way fairly easy." She smiled and followed Ryder out of the portrait hole.

oOoOoOo

The duo made their way into the great hall. The room was fairly empty, except for the staff and a few students from higher years. Hermione led them to a spot near the middle of the table and the two sat down.

After a few minutes, professor McGonagall made her way to the two.

"Good morning.." she started, pondering their names for a second. "Mr. Black and Ms. Granger?" They both nodded, smiling up at the professor. "Very well. Here are both of you're schedules. I look forward to seeing you both in class."

Ryder took the paper from her and looked it over:

**Monday**: _Potions ~ Transfiguration ~ Lunch ~ Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Charms_

**Tuesday: **_History of Magic ~ Transfiguration ~ Lunch ~ Transfiguration ~ Charms_

**Wendesday: **_Potions ~ Potions ~ Lunch ~ Charms ~ Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Astronomy_

**Thursday: **_History of Magic ~ Herbology ~ Lunch ~ Charms~ Defense Against the Dark Arts _

**Friday: **_Potions ~ Herbology ~ Lunch ~ Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ History of Magic_

He finished reading and put the paper down, resuming his meal.

"Looks like we have potions as our first class," he said "Should be exciting." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Today should be fun."

oOoOoOo

A Little while later the two of them, along with the rest of gryffindor and slytherin made their way into the dungeons, to the potions class room.

"Hey, Draco," Ryder said as they entered the class room. "Daphne." The two mentioned turned around and greeted Ryder. "Hey cousin" the said in unison. Ryder chuckled at this

"This is my new friend, Hermione Granger." he stated, gesturing at the brunette to his side.

"Its nice to meet you both." she replied with a smile. They made their way to a nearby desk and sat together.

A moment later, after the class had taken their seats, a dark haired man burst through the doors and made his way to the front of the class and addressed them.

"There will be no wand-waving or incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. " he looked around the class, checking if all eyes were on him. "My name is Severus Snape, potions master here at Hogwarts. You will address me as professor Snape. Now," he looked over a sheet on his desk "Ms. Granger, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Sir, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and is also known by the name of aconite."

Snape looked at Hermione and nodded his head. "Very good to see that some students actually know a bit before coming into my classroom. 10 points to gryffindor."

Snape looked over the paper again and turned back to the class.

"Mr. Black, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione looked over at Ryder, an expectant look in her eyes. Ryder just smile and answered Snape.

"Sir, if one wanted to find a bezoar, they would look in the stomack of a goat. Also, a bezoar can save you from most poisons."

Again Snape nodded, "Very good Mr. Black. 10 more points to Gryffindor."

With that he explained what he expected of them during this course. He motioned for them to work on the potion on the board and the class went to work.

oOoOoOo

After potions class was finished, the gryffindors made their way to their next class, transfiguration.

Again, they made their way into the classroom and sat down, Ryder and hermione sitting together again.

McGonagall made her way into the class room, greeting the students.

"Hello class, I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your teacher for your time here at Hogwarts and I expect the best out of each and every one of you. Now, for our first lesson, I will give each of you a match. You are to tranfigure said match into a needle."

She walked around the room and handed each student a match.

The class progressed for about ten minutes with no one managing to tranfigure the match into a needle.

"This is rather tricky." said Hermione to a concentrating Ryder. Ryder nodded, and waved his wand again. This time, he managed to change his match. He looked up to Hermione with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione, awe on her face. Just then McGonagall walked over to the table and noticed Ryders needle.

"Very good Mr. Black. That has to be the quickest I've ever seen a frist year catch on. Five points to Gryffindor."

Ryder thanked her and chuckled. "Here, Hermione, just like this."

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day moved along fairly quickly. The gryffindor class went to Defense against the dark arts. Ryder was very happy to see that Remus took his job very serious. He thought Remus would sure make a great professor.

The last class of the day saw Ryder and Hermione making their way to the charms class room. Sadly, the design for this class room was rather different and they were forced to sit near Ron.

"Ok class," the short professor said "Our first lesson of the new year, will be the levitation charm. The wand movement is thus, and the incantation is _wingardium leviosa."_

Flitwick made his way around the room, much like McGonagall had done, and handed each student a feather. The class went along smoothly for most of the class.

However, a strugleing Ron became frustrated with the spell very quickly. "Wingardium Leviosar!" he shouted, flailing his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar."

Ron just huffed at her. "You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Hermione shrugged and pointed her wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather immediately floated into the air.

"Look her class! Mrs. Granger has done it! Well done, well done indeed. Five points to gryffindor."

The duo spent the rest of the class ignoring an irritated Ron. Hermione repaid Ryder by helping him with the spell.

After the class was over the gryffindors made their way out of the classroom. Ron made his way out, walking with all of the boys from his dorm, except of course Ryder.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." She's a nightmare, honestly ! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione, who was walking behind the group, alongside Ryder, ran past them, tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? She was only trying to help you, you stupid git!" Ryder shouted at Ron, leaving him completely speachless as he ran to catch up to Hermione.

"Hermione, wait. Hermione!" Ryder shouted. Hermione turned around and looked at Ryder, tears falling from her cheek.

"Don't let people like that get you down. Aslong as I'm here you'll always have a friend." He smiled at her.

"You really mean that?" she asked wiping away the tears. "Of course I do Mione. We'll always be friends."

Hermione looked at Ryder oddly. "What?" he asked.

"You called me Mione." she stated. Ryder scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I just thought it was kind of.. nice."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I like it. I don't think I'd let anyone else get away with it though." she finished with a chuckle.

Ryder gave her a bright smile. "Well, in that case, how about we go down for dinner Mione?"

She nodded and the two made their way to the great hall.


	10. Research

**September 4th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy**

It was noon on Wednesday and most of the first year gryffindors were excited. Today brought the first flying class of the year for the students.

After lunch, the gryffindor class made their way outside of the castle.

"Its just too bad first years never make the house teams. I'm sure you and I would make the team Harry." Ron said as they approached the field.

This had become a common conversation over the first few days. The only things that came out of Rons mouth were either about quiddich or chess. Most of the gryffindors were becoming annoyed with Rons constant rambling, but, for the sake of house sanity, they tried to ignore it. It was only the first week after all.

"Sure would be fun Ron. Its too bad." said Harry as Ron nodded his head eagerly.

"Good afternoon class," a short lady with spiky hair said, "I am the flight instructor here at Hogwarts, madam Hooch. I will be teaching you the basics of flying, broom control and the basics of quiddich, but, I'm sure many of you already know that." Ryder looked at Hermione and they shared a chuckle.

"Well, Lets begin shall we? Everyone stand next to a broom." The class did as instructed. Ryder stood in bewtween Hermione and Harry, with Ron on the side of Harry.

"Everyone next to a broom? Good. The first thing you need to do is extend your right hand over the broom, hand open and say up." The broom immediately floated into Hooch's hand.

"Now on the count of three, I want each of you to try. One.. Two.. Three!"

Ryder extended his hand over the broom "Up!" he exclaimed, as the broom flew into his hand. Harry and Ron, along with a few other gryffindors and hufflepuffs, also managed to get their brooms up. However, Hermione was having trouble.

"UP!" she exclaimed "Up, you stubborn broom!" This caused Ron to chuckle.

"Finally! Something you're not perfect at. Its about bloody time." Harry shook his head. "Ron, leave her alone." Harrys plead only caused Ron to chuckle louder.

"Come off it Harry. Its about time little miss perfect fails at something. Ryder, who had been biting his tounge, looked over at Ron.

"How about you just shut your trap Weasley?" he spat "Shes obviously trying her best to get it to work, so why do you feel the need to belittle her?"

Rons cheeck reddened "Well, she rubs in how she does in every class. I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine."

Ryder shook his head. "So, her prooving her knowledge in class is showing off? Merlin, Weasley, get your head out of your arse. Jealousy isn't an endearing quality. Now, leave her alone. I'm sick of you messing with my friend."

Ryder turned away from Ron, choosing to ignore his mumbling.

"Hermione You're over thinking it. All you have to do is feel the broom. You have to want to fly." Ryder said gently, as he turned towards her.

Hermione pondered this for a second. "Well, I-I don't really want to fly." she turned away, blushing. Ryder smiled, "You're scared of heights. Thats the problem isn't it?" She nodded. "Mione' its okay. Everyone has fears, but, trust me. Theres nothing to be afraid of. Madam Hooch is here if you need help a-and so am I."

Hermione looked back at Ryder, both of their faces a deep red. She sighed, nodded and tried again. "UP!" she exclaimed, this time the broom floated into her hand.

"I did it! Thank you Ryder!" she said, sending him a bright smile.

"Of course, Mione'. Thats what friends do, they help eachother." he replied, returning the smile.

The rest of the lesson progressed without any drama. At the end of the lesson, Hermione gained a new love for flying, over came her fear of heights, mostly at least, and had grown even closer to her new friend.

**September 7th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy**

The rest of the week flew by. Ryder and Hermione continued to impress the professors in each of their classes and were quickly cementing their spots at the top of their year. Though the professors were being quite hard on the first years, with a very large amount of homework, essays, and the lot, the duo thoroughly enjoyed their first week of classes. Thankfully, Ron hadn't made any remarks towards Hermione since the flying lesson.

Over the week, the two had grown very close. They rarely left eachothers side, only during the night it seemed. They spent most of their time either studying and doing homework in the library or just talking in the gryffindor common room.

Even though today was Saturday, Ryder awoke at his usual time and made his way down the staircase. Upon entering the common room, Ryder was greeted by Hermione, who was also coming down from her dorm room. He smiled at her and walked over to their usual spot, near the fire.

"Goodmorning Mione'" he said "Sleep well?"

She nodded, smiling at him in return. "Sure did. How about you?"

Ryder chuckled. "I did but Seamus' snoring is getting worse by the day." They both laughed at this.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked "We bot our tranfiguration and potions essay."

"Well," Ryder started "I wanted to do some research on someone." Hermione raised her brow. "Who?" she asked.

Ryder scratched his head "Have you ever heard of Wulfric?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Well, apparently hes the first known person to be infected with the lycan gene. And..." he trailed off.

Hermione looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "And what?"

He sighed. "Promise that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you?  
She nodded. "Of course I won't. I promise, your secrets safe with me."

Ryder smiled at her, admiration in his eyes from her loyalty.

"Well, you see my wand," he said pulling out his wand to show her. "when I got it from Ollivander's, he said it is one of a kind. He said that it was a werewolf hair core."

Hermione gasped, "I thought werewolf hair was too unstable to use as a wand core?"

He nodded, "Thats what Lily, Harrys mum, said when I got it. Then he told us that the hair in this wand, is supposedly from Wulfric himself. Thats why I want to learn about Wulfric. It might explain why this wand chose me."

Hermione smiled, "Well, lets go down and eat, then we can get started."

Ryder looked at her, confused. "I didn't expect you to help me. I'm sure you could find something more... productive to do today."

Hermione chuckled, "Whats more productive then helping a friend in need?" she said, pulling him by the arm and out of the portrait hole.

oOoOoOo

After breakfast the duo made their way to the library. They headed to their usual table, a table closest to the large double window, and began looking for any books that might contain any knowledge of Wulfric.

Twenty minutes later and about nothing learned, Hermione walked hastily back to the table, book in hand.

"Ryder," she whispered, causing him to look up from his book. "I asked madam Pince for help and she found this book." She handed him the book and Ryder glaced at the title.

_The Life of Wulfric: Fact or Legend? by Charles Burke _

Ryder opened the book, Hermione sat closer to him for a better view and the duo began reading.

_Wulfric, a name spoken throughout history, known by wizards young and old. Though many know the name, very few know the actual story behind the great wizard. It is said that Wulfric was the first person to inherit the lycan gene. How he came about this is a tale of loss, war and to many frowned upon, seeing as being related to a werewolf in anyway is looked down on in the wizarding world. _

_The story of Wulfric begins some odd three-hundred years ago. There was a war going on in the wizarding world, most of us know it as the War of the Dawn. Wulfric leading the side of the light into battle to take on the dark, along with their leader, Zadimus Vandran. Now for purposes of the story, lets just sum up the war. The war was brutal, left countless deaths, full familys killed and the wizarding world in a downward spiral. It lasted for nearly 65 years until one person, Wulfric himself, defeated Zadimus Vandran. _

_Now I know you may be wonder why. Why is this story so important? Wasn't Zadimus Vandran just another dark lord? In a way yes. He was just like every other dark lord history has seen. He commanded large armys of all sorts of creatures. Giants, centaurs, trolls, even dragons were under his control. _

_You see, the thing that made Zadimus Vandran so dangerous, is the fact that he is the creator of the Avada Kedavra spell, also known as the killing curse. During the time of the War of the Dawn, the spell was new, so no one understood the spell. Many victims fell to the unusual spell, not expecting it to completely remove all life from their bodies. _

_Now lets get back on topic shall we? Wulfric, the leader of light during this war, had vowed his life to stopping Zadimus Vandran. So, he and his wife, known by the name Violetta, set out to find any way to defeat Vandran. The journey is said to have taken wulfric nearly ten years. On his quest, he lost his wife Violetta and the sight in his right eye, but still, Wulfric returned to free the world of Zadimus Vandran's reign of terror._

_How did he accomplish this feat? Well, legend has it that after his wife passed away, Wulfric was at a loss emotionally. He went on for days, struggling to move on, until one day he came upon an alter. The Alter of the Moon, still to this day, never found by another wizard, is said to grant one who has lost what is most important to him one wish of his or her choice. Having promised his wife that he would end the war and kill Zadimus Vandran at any cost, he wished for the power to end the war. He was granted the power of the moon, nature and primal instincts. Wulfric is said to have gained heightened senses, uncanny control over his magic, vast knowledge and understanding of the world and unmatched speed and strength. Wulfric spent a year, mastering his new powers, then set off to defeat Zadimus Vandran and end the war once and for all._

_The battle is said to have taken place during the full moon, when Wulfric would be at his strongest. He killed Zadimus Vandran ending the war and completeing the promise he made to his wife Violetta._

_The years after this passed. Wulfric grew old and eventually remarried. He had a son and a daughter and lived out the rest of his life as the hero of the wizarding world. _

_Now, the story gets interesting. Nearing the end of his life, Wulfric took a single strand of his hair, and forged it into a wand. Why he did this is unknown, but, it is said that the weilder of this wand, will be able to take claim his spot, as rightful heir of Wulfric, upon his sixteenth birthday. The wand to this day, still has yet to be claimed or even found by anyone. It makes this author wonder if the wand even exists._

Ryder sat there in shock, staring at the book. Could he be the heir to Wulfric? How could he be, when he barely even new the lineage of his mother and father?

Hermione hugged Ryders arm, attempting to bring his any sort of comfort, as the two just sat there in total silence.


	11. Dealing With New Information

**September 5th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The rest of saturday had passed uneventfuly. Ryder was pretty distant towards most of his classmates in an attempt to try and understand what he had read. Part of him thought that the story was just a story and there was no way he could be the decendant of Wulfric. However, another part of him believed it was true.

Ryder left the common room earlier than usual this morning. He wanted to sit by the lake and attempt to understand some of this new found information. Ryder walked through the halls, made his way outside and found a nice stop near the lake, under a large tree. He sat down and began doing what he did best.

After twnty or so minutes, Ryder was brought from his thoughts by a usual voice.

"Wotcher, little cousin." said Tonks. "How come your out so early?"

Ryder looked at her and forced a small smile. "Just had to do a little thinking and the common rooms not really the best place for that."

Tonks chuckled and plopped down on the side of him. "Everything alright?"

Ryder nodded. "Everythings fine." Tonks nodded and stared out into the lake.

"Is my little cousin having girl problems already? Having to beat them all off with a stick on your first week?" She teased, sticking out her tounge.

Ryder chuckled. Even when he was in a down mood, Tonks was always there to make him feel better.

"Actually, this weeks been great, minus a few unclever Ron Weasley remarks. Me and Mione' have been doing well in all of our classes."

Tonks' face lit up with an evil smirk. "Mione'? You gave her a pet name already?"

Ryders face became crimson, causing Tonks to laugh. "Don't worry little cousin. I'm just taking the piss."

At that moment the two were brought from their conversation by a voice that Ryder was becoming very used to hearing.

"Ryder?" she asked as she walked closer to the two. "I was waiting for you to come down to the common room but you didn't. I got worried so I asked Harry where you had gone and he said you had left earlier this morning."

He scratched his head and smiled at Hermione. "Sorry Mione', I just wanted to do a little thinking this morning. Sorry if I worried you."

Tonks coughed and spoke up. "Well, I'm gonna head in for some breakfast. I'll see you guys later."

They both nodded and Tonks made her way back into the castle.

Hermione moved to sit in the spot Tonks had vacated and sat down next to Ryder.

"You've been thinking about what we read right?" Ryder nodded and she continued. "Maybe you could try talking to your uncle Sirius? He might know a little about this."

He nodded again. "I guess its worth a shot. Its just a lot to take in you know? Plus, theres no way to know if the story is real or not. That just makes it so much worse."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, you'll find out for sure on your sixteenth birthday."

"Thats so far away though." he groaned "I'm not a ver paitent person."

They both shared a laugh and sat there for a few minutes in silence.

After a bit Ryders stomach began growling and Hermione spoke up. "How about we go in for some food?" she stated, chucling.

"Sounds good."

The duo got up and made their way towards the castle and into the great hall.

oOoOoOo

After their meal, the duo made their way to the common room and grabbed their things. They then headed to the library and began studying.

A while later the duo were joined at their usual table by a familer face.

"You guys mind if I join you?" he asked. "Its bloody impossible to study in the common room."

Ryder at Hermione and saw her shrug.

"Sure, Neville" Neville nodded his thanks and sat at the table.

"You guys working on the potions essay?" Ryder and Hermione shook their heads as Hermione replied.

"No, we've finished our essays already. How much have you done for far Neville?"

Neville looked down and replied. "I'm nearly finished. Only a couple of paragraphs left and i should be finished."  
"If you want, I can check it over for you when you're done."

Neville nodded. "Thanks. That would be great."

The three fell into a silence as they continued working.

Twenty minutes later, Neville handed the essay over to Hermione and she started checking it over.

"So, Neville" Ryder started "Hows Hogwarts been for you so far?"

A frown crossed Nevilles face as he replied. "Well, classes have been fine. I'm doing fairly well in most of them."

"But?" said Ryder.

"But, I haven't made any friends yet. The guys in our dorm are okay, but they goof around to much."

Ryder noded. He agreed one-hundred percent with what Neville had said.

"Well, you can always hang out with Mione' and me. We both enjoy your company."

Hermione looked at Ryder and gave him a bright smile.

"We sure do Neville. We'd love to be friends with you."

This caused Neville to blush. "You guys mean it?"

They both nodded. "Of course we do." said Ryder.

The three of them kept chatting, losing track of time as the day began winding down.

oOoOoOo

**September 6th 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I miss you and Lily alot. How are things at home? The first week of classes for me have been amazing. I've learned so much in so little time. I've made a couple of friends already, Hermione and Neville, Frank and Alices son. You were right, worrying about finding friends was a silly thing to do. _

_Hermiones amazing. Shes smart, she listens, and we share alot of things in common too. Shes made this first week even better. _

_Doras been a huge help too. Who would of guessed right?_

_Shes shown me around the castle and shes been there to listen if I have any sort of problem._

_I barely get the chance to talk to Draco and Daphne. i mean we're in the same school but it feels like they're a million miles away. Ironic right?_

_Harry made a new friend, Ron Weasley. Hes proven to be the gryffindor loud mouth in a very short amount of time. He spits off at the mouth before thinking about what he says. He keeps taking jabs at Hermione and its starting to really upset me. Its quite annoying, but I'm happy Harry has found a friend. We all need one._

_Saturday, Hermione and I went to the library and researched Wulfric. I was quite interested in the short tale that Mr. Ollivander had told us at his shop._

_Its given me quite a bit to think about, if the story is actually true that is._

_What do you think? Do you know if either of my parents had any sort of connection to him?_

_Theres been so much change in so little time. I think I'll talk to Remus about it. Hes bound to know something._

_Anyways, I look forward to your reply. Tell Lily I said hi and i miss her deeply._

_Love, Ryder._

Ryder folded up the letter and headed towards the owlry to send the letter off.

oOoOoOo

Later that day, Ryder along with Hermione made their way to professor Lupins class room.

Ryder knocked and awaited permission to enter.

Sure enough, a second later a voice called out. "Come in."

The duo made their way into the room. Remus smiled at them and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Ryder, Hermione what can I do for you?"

"Well, Professor Lupin," Ryder started but Remus waved him off.

"I've known you for years Ryder. You can call me Remus when we're not in class. You aswell Ms. Granger."

They nodded and Ryder continued.

"Well, Remus. I was wonder if you knew anything about Wulfric? You see Mr. Ollivander mentioned it when I got my wand."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Yes, Lily and Sirius mention your wand. Caught me off guard i must say. I've heard the story many times, but i never actually thought it was real."

Ryder looked up at him. "So, you think its real?"

Remus pondered this. "Well, part of me does. Alot of werewolves live by Wulfrics legend. They worship the ground he walked on and dedicate their lives to live by the ideals he set. Of course, their are ones who do the complete opposite." He said as a dark look began to take over his features.

Hermione spoke for the first time. "You mean the one who turned you?"

Remus nodded. "Fenrir Greyback was his named. Turned me when I was just a child. You see Wulfrics son and daughter had also inherited his gene when they were born. instead of living by the ideals his father did, Wulfrics son had thought of it as a curse. He took to turning anyone he met into a werewolf, trying to bring himself justice. Thats how Fenrir goes about it."

Ryder took all of this information in and sighed.

"Nothings ever simple is it?"

Remus chuckled. "Nope. But going back to your question. Theres no real way to know. Waiting to your sixteenth birthday is the only way im affraid."

"What do you think will happen on Ryders sixteenth?"

Remus sighed. "I have no idea."


	12. An Unexpected Offer

**September 15th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Time was moving quickly for the former duo, now trio. Neville had established himself within the group and the three were getting along very well.

The three were on their way to the days charm class when spotted Tonks in the hall.

"I'll catch up with you two in a second." he said and pulled away from the group.

"Dora" he said jogging over to Tonks.

She turned around and smile brightly as him. "Wotcher little cousin. Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Yeah," he started "but I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure," she said "What do you need?"

Ryder scratched his head and his cheeks went slightly pink.

"W-well, Hermiones birthday is coming up in a few days and I was wondering if you could help me pick out a gift for her? I have a good idea of what she likes but I want it to be special."

Tonks chuckled. "Aren't you just the cutest? Sure I'll help you. Meet me in the library later okay? I assume you want this to be a surprise."

Ryder nodded, thanked her and made his way to class.

**September 16th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Today found a happy Ryder making his way down to the great hall for breakfast along with Hermione and Neville. The three of them sat down in their usual spots at the gryffindor table and began eating.

After a while Ryder was approached by professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Black," started the short professor, "would you mind coming to my office after todays lessons? I would like to have a word with you."

A worried look passed over Ryders face causing Flitwick to chuckle.

"Worrie not, you are not in trouble." Ryder let out a breath of relief and addressed the professor. "Sure thing professor."

Flitwick nodded and went on his way.

"Any idea what he wants Ryder?" asked a still worried Hermione.

Ryder shook is head. "Nope, but I guess I'll be finding out after classes today."

oOoOoOo

"Professor?" asked Ryder as he walked into Flitwicks office.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Please sit down." He said gesturing a seat infront of his desk.

"How are all of your classes going lad? I hear from your teachers that you've been doing exceptionally well?"

Ryder nodded, curious as to why Flitwick had brought this up.

"Yes. All of my teachers have said I've been doing well. Along with Hermione."

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger. Very bright girl." Stated Flitwick. "Now I assume you're wondering why you're here?"

Ryder nodded and Flitwick continued.

"Well, you see lad, I've been watching you during class and have noticed that you seem to be grabbing on to the lessons alot quicker than any others in your year, except of course Ms. Granger. In all my years of teach I've never seen someone grasp the lessons as quickly as the two of you."

Ryder sat there, processing what the professor was telling him.

"Also, I've noticed that your wand movements are alot quicker than every single student in the class. Any idea why that is?"

Ryder shook his head. "No sir. I've been like that since I was young. Reflexes that are faster than most, generally quicker, stronger in the physical scense and my eye sight and hearing have always been great. No one knew why, but it did come handy in many situations. Lily, my Uncles wife, says that its a gift."

Flitwick took in this information with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"And a wonderful gift it is. You may not know but I spent many years of my life on the dueling circuit. All those years of traveling, seeing many duelists who had perfected the art and yet you match their speed at such and early age. Amazing."

A brief silence feel over the room and after a second Flitwick continued.

"Now the reason I asked you here. It has been many years since I have taken on an apprentice but after seeing how you've grasped what I've been teaching in so little time, I think this is an oppurtunity I cannot pass up. Now, I can't offically make you an apprentice until your fifth year, but I just wanted to know if you would be interested."

Ryder looked on with big eyes. He had read about Flitwick when he was younger. How he had travelled the world going through the dueling circuit, beating many opponents very easily and even becoming the first halfbreed dueling champion in over two hundred years. He had always been impressed by what he had read and meeting him was one of the things he was most excited about when coming to Hogwarts.

"I would love to sir, but what about Hermione? I would hate for her to be left out. She loves learing new things and I think she would be disappointed if I got special lessons without her."

Flitwick looked at the boy infront of him. "_Hes loyal too." _He thought to himself. "_He fits the bill perfectly_." He thought to himself.

"You need not worry about that mister Black. From my understanding professor Mcgonagall has taken quite the liking to Ms. Granger and plans on extending the same offer to her as I have you."

"Really?" Ryder asked, hopefulness in his voice. Flitwick nodded and Ryder smiled brightly. "I would love to sir."

Flitwick smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "As I was saying, we cant offically start until your fifth year but I do have permission from the Headmaster to meet with you once a month for a private lesson. We wont be doing much. For the most part I'll just be giving you books and getting to know my future aprrentice. A little bonding between teacher and pupil if you will."

Ryder nodded his understanding and Flitwick went on. "Also, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask me. I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you sir. I would appreciate anything you can teach me."

They talked for a little longer, Ryder asking about Flitwicks time on the circuit and his time apprenticing under his former master.

After they were finished, Ryder said his goodbyes and headed out of the office, eager to tell Hermione and Neville the good news.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day had passed. True to Flitwicks word, Ryder was rushed by an excited Hermione the second he entered the common room. Mcgonagall had offered Hermione the same oppurtunity and she was extremely excited about learning under her favorite teacher.

After talking and studying with Hermione and Neville, the two boys made their way up to their dorm room and started getting ready for bed. When he was finished dressing, Ryder pulled out his mother diary and began a little late night reading**.**

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ October 12th, 1972 **_

_Today was uneventful. I recieved my first letter from mother in nearly a week. She says father has gone away for work for a while. She doesn't now how long he will be gone, but she assured me that he will be fine._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ October 14th, 1972**_

_There was a fight today. Regulus came up to me before I sat down in the great hall and tried to talk to me. A second year Ravenclaw boy walked up to Regulus and demanded he walk away from our table. When he refused the Ravenclaw boy punched Regulus in the face and the two began fighting. Most of the kids crowded around the fight, calling out chants and such, but I just walked away, disappointed by the acts of my own house._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ November 2nd, 1972 **_

_I haven't wrote much lately. Then again not much has really happened. The situation between me and Regulus remains the same as always. I will admit I was worried he was hurt during the fight, but the second i learned he was ok, the anger I had towards him returned to me. Classes have been going extremely well. I;ve been getting great marks on every test. I even managed to get a score of one hundred tem on my last transfiguration test. A few of the kids scoffed at me and called me an overacheiver, but hey, if you're not going to do your absolute best, why even try?_

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ November 19th, 1972**_

_What a long day. Today was the first quddich match of the year. Normally, I'm not into quiddich but my friends wanted to go to the game, so I tagged along. It was a pretty eventful game and very exciting. Gyffindor managed to beat slytherin two hundred fifty to one hundred eighty. Needless to say, the slytherins were not very happy about this outcome._

_**Miah Enavigo White ~ December 1st, 1972**_

_Mother wote again. She says daddy finally made it back home and everything went alright. I'm sure there was more to it to just a work trip but I won't pry into it. The holidays are drawing near and I'm very exciting about going home. I love Hogwarts and all, but I deeply miss my family._

Ryder stifled back a yawn. He closed the diary, stretche out his body and drifted off into sleep.

oOoOoOo

**September 19th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ryder made his way downstair with a a colorfully wrapped present. The common room was empty except for Hermione. He had noticed she had taken to waking up early to read by the fire in peace. He made his way over to where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"Morning Mione'" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and replied "Good morning Ryder. Sleep well?"

He nodded and handed her the package. "Happy birthday"

She looked at him, eyes tearing up slightly. "Ryder..., you didn't have to..."

"I know," he said "I wanted to."

She smiled and ripped the package open to reveal a book. She looked the book over.

"Its _Transfiguration Through the Ages, By: Kaylen Sholtz_," said Ryder "Its a first edition and I even had it engraved. I remember how much you said you loved transfiguration and well.. its my favorite book."

She smiled at him and wiped a tear from her face. She looked at the cover of the book and sure enough there was a gold plate towards the bottom of it. It read:

_To Hermione, I know our friendship is still pretty knew, but I hope it lasts a very long time. Friends forever, Ryder._

She smiled over at Ryder and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Ryder. I love it."

A deeply blushing Ryder replied, "You're welcome Mione'. I'm glad you like it."

The two sat near the fire and talked a little longer. Neville eventually came down to meet the duo and together the three of them went about their day.


	13. Breaking Out of Their Shells

**September 21st, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Dear Cub,_

_Lily and I both miss you and Harry very much. The house feels so empty without the two of you. Lily and I have some terrific news for the both of you, but we think its best we wait and tell you two in person, over christmas vacation._

_As for your question in your letter, I'm sorry but I have no clue. I know the Blacks have no ties to Wulfric in any way, at least to my knowledge. Your mother however, I know very little about her. We only met on a couple of occasions, so there was never enough time for me to learn anything that detailed about her._

_I understand why you're so interested in this cub, I really do, but maybe you shouldn't put so much time and effort into something that may not even be real? I hope that didn't come off the wrong way, I just think you should focus more on school, friends, you know, things kids do._

_Now, whos this Hermione? Did you manage to get a girlfriend already? WAY TO GO CUB! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! All joking aside, I'm glad you've found such a great friend in so little time. She sounds great from what you've told us and we're sure looking forward to learning more about her._

_Anyways cub, just know that both Lily and I miss and love you very much. We look forward to getting you and harry back home over the vacation and telling you the great news we have. _

_Love, Sirius._

Ryder sighed and scratched his head. Sure he was interested in Wulfric to no end, but maybe Sirius had a point? Maybe he should just push it from his mind, at least for now. If the storys had any truth, nothing would happen for at least few years. No point in stressing over something when it was so far away. Plus, Sirius was right. He should focus on things younger kids do.

Shaking his head, in an attempt to break his train of thought, Ryder stuffed the letter in his trunk and walked out of the dorm, down the stairs.

**oOoOoOo**

As he walked into the common room, as usual, he spotted Hermione. He was growing rapidly closer to Hermione by the day. More so after he gave her the present for her birthday. In so little a time span, the two of them had become nearly inseperable, barely leaving eachother sides, except for the obvious reasons.

As Ryder walked towards her, Hermione looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Ryder, ready to go to the library?"

Ryder smiled back but shook his head. "Not today. I was wondering if maybe we could go outside? Maybe sit by the lake or something, near your favorite tree."

It had happened very quickly. Over the first few weeks of school, the two of them had taken to spending at least one day by the lake, reading, doing homework or just talking. Hermione had instantly fell in love with the large tree nearest the lake. It gave the perfect amout of shade, sat near a beutiful view and was just overall very comfortable.

Hermione nodded her head and spoke. "Sure. Sounds like a great idea."

She grabbed his arm, pulled him towards the portrait hole and they headed out towards the lake.

**oOoOoOo**

The two sat there for quite a while reading and making small talk. Ryder however, had a faraway looking his eyes. He kept thinking about what Sirius said and his mind was on overdrive.

Sensing something was wrong with him, Hermione attempted to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Ryder?" she asked, looking at him with expectant eyes.

His eyes darted away from the ground and met Hermiones gaze. "Huh? Did you same something Mione'?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, I called your name. Are you okay? You seem kind of.. distant today."

Ryder scratched his head and leaned back onto the tree. "I'm fine really its just, remember how I told you I wrote Sirius about what we learned in the library?"

At Hermiones nod he continued. "Well, he wrote me back and told me to stop worrying so much about it. Not to worry about something we're sure will even happen and just focus on school and being a kid. Things like that."

Hermione listened intently until he finished what he was saying. "And what do you think about that?"

Ryder chuckled. "I guess hes right. Lily always said I was too mature for my age. Never really did the "kid" thing she would say. I would always choose a nive long book over an exciting game of quiddich."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "My parents would say the same thing. I always chose reading and studying over playing with the other kids."

Ryder pondered this for a minute, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You think thats why we met Mione'? Two kids who never had any friends, barely any social grace and we instantly hit it off. Maybe we're what eachother needed to get out of our shells."

Hermiones face grew slightly red. "Maybe. I'm happy I met you though. I don't think I'll ever find a friend like you again. We've hit it off so quickly. You've made my first month here unforgetable."

Ryder gave her a sly smile. "Well, we'll be having many more of these unforgetable months Mione'. I'm affraid you're stuck with me for the long run."

Hermione fained a shock expression. "Oh, NO!" she said, "What ever will I do?"

Ryder narrowed his eyes and gave her a stern look. "Very funny Ms. Granger. I'll have you know that not only am I the most interesting and brightest male student at this school, but I am also the most attractive." he finished with a wag of his eye brows.

"And the most modest it seems." Hermione replied.

The two broke out into laughter. Ryder never thought he'd be this close to anyone that wasen't related to him. He felt so lucky to have found Hermione so quickly.

As the laughter died down, they fell into a comfortable silence, reading, just happy to be near eachother.

**oOoOoOo**

**November 25th, 1991 - Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Time passed, classes went on, and as expected Ryder and Hermione managed to grow even closer. Taking Sirius' advice, Ryder had become more open towards most of his class mates, holding conversations with students he barely even looked at during his first month of school.

Hermione had also managed to climb out of her shell. Alot slower than Ryder did, but she was getting there. Even Neville had become slightly more confidant and outspoken.

Needless to say, the trios time at hogwarts was becoming even more enjoyable then they expected.

oOoOoOO

Ryder and Hermione were sitting in their usual spots at the gryffindor table, enjoying their breakfast. As they were eating, an owl flew towards them, dropping a letter, nearly, infront of Hermione. Hermione began reading the letter and as she did, Ryder noticed her lip curl up in a slight, but cute, smile.

Hermione looked at Ryder, he was seated across the table from her, and adressed him.

"I wrote my parents about how good schools been going and told them about how I've been making so many friends and how I'm on top of all of my classes."

Ryder smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I might of mentioned you a few times in my letter," she said with a slight blush, "and my parents were wondering if they could meet, and I quoted, "The boy who finally helped our daughter break out of her shell."

Ryder chuckled, nearly choking on the pumpkin juice he had just swallowed.

"Well, I would love to. On one condition?" he said and Hermione replied,

"What kind of condition?"

Ryder blushed, "I want you to meet mine too. I've mentioned you a few times in my letters and well I want them to meet my best and first real friend."

Hermione gave him a bright smile, "Of course. From what you told me Sirius and Lily sound like very nice people."

The two were broken away from their conversation by a loud moans and groans from a certain red head who had just sat next to them.

Ryder and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison and went back to their food.

"Hnngh Harry! Why'd you have to wake me so early on a sunday?" Ron said as he shoveled food onto his plate.

"If I wouldn't of woke you up for a meal Ron, you would be even angrier at me."

Ron groaned and dove into his food.

Harry shook his head and turned to ryder.

"Mornin' Ryder, Hermione." he said, giving them both a smile and a small wave.

The two returned the smiles and pleasentries and engaged in their usual small talk.

After a few minutes of talking, and in Rons case, moans and belches, Ron stood up and sleepily walked back towards the dorm.

Ryder sighed, "I don't get how you deal with him Harry. How has he not drove you mental yet?"

Harry shrugged, "Hes not all bad, honestly. Plus we share alot in common. Hes just used to living with lots of brothers so hes not all that well mannered." he finished causing the three of them to chuckle.

"Morning guys." said Neville, as he sat on the right side of Ryder.

"Hey Neville," said Hermione, "Where have you been?"

"Just finished writing to my parents and gram. Told them how good everythings been going so far."

They all nodded in agreement and made a little more small talk as they finished up their food.

oOoOoOo

At about noon, Ryder and Hermione walked to the lake, as they usualy did but were stopped along the path.

"Hey Ryder, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Ryder looked back to see Draco, walking slowly towards the two of them.

"Sure thing Draco." Ryder said. "I'll be by the tree, ok Ryder?" He smiled at Hermione and nodded.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked,

"Well, Daphne and I have been having problems in a few of our classes and I was wondering if maybe we could join you and Hermione when you study?"

Ryder chuckled, "Of course you can Draco. You didn't even have to ask really."

Draco gave a sly smile, "Couldn't be rude and just show up now could we?"

Ryder shook his head, "Guess not. Wanna join Hermione and I?"

"Would love too, but Daphs waiting for me in the common room. Can't leave her waiting now can I? You know how she gets."

They broke out into laughter, breaking up after a short while, each of them heading towards their best, female friends.


End file.
